The Alter Hero
by frfusch21
Summary: Paige McCullers, a 17 year old girl which always bring a mystery with her every time she moves to new town, but what is the mystery she brought that always made her move? Does she had enough reason to stay when she found Emily Fields, a shy and carefree girl from Rosewood? Can Paige hid her true identity from everybody forever? Paily AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with new Paily fanfic! I'm sorry that the previous one ended up missing somewhere and i can't find it. SO, I DECIDED TO START A NEW ONE! YEAY! Originally, this supposed to be a Sci Fi fanfiction but i think it will come along as soon as the drama and romance over. So, here it is!**

* * *

**Summary: **Paige McCullers, a 17 year old girl which always bring a mystery with her every time she moves to new town, but what is the mystery she brought that always made her move? Does she had enough reason to stay when she found Emily Fields, a shy and carefree girl from Rosewood. Can Paige hid her true identity from everybody forever?

* * *

"You ready for your first day, Paige?" A gray haired woman patted the brunette girl lightly.

"Don't worry Aunt Anna, It's not like I'm going to get into trouble in new school on the first day." Paige said nonchalantly, fixing up her red plaid T-shirt and tied her hair into a loose ponytail.

The older woman stepped in when she saw Paige had a difficulty on tightening her hair "Here, let me help you" The older woman grabbed Paige's hair and neatly tied it into a tidy ponytail, getting a complaint from the younger girl.

"Auntie Anna, you don't have to do this, I'm 17 alright? I can do that on my own" Paige protested.

Paige's Aunt had been the most important person on Paige's life since she was little. Paige always moved from city to city since she was 11 because the reason she never knew why. Although, Paige and her aunt shared a tight bond that keep them together, Paige once confronted her aunt about the reason they never stayed at the same place for the past 6 years but she always said that it's not her place to tell her about it. The only answer she got from her aunt was; where her parent was and why she had been raised by her aunt. She got the most painful answer that no children will ever expected that to be happen. Her parents got murdered, her aunt never told how did they died and Paige didn't want to know about that, they decided to just leave it and never talk about it since.

"Okay, it's all set." The older woman smiled to the teenage girl.

"Thanks Auntie Anna." The brunette stepped aside and flashed the woman a small smile before walked up to her brown cupboard and grabbed an old white and black stripped skateboard from it.

The older woman frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought that we were agree that no skateboard for the rest of the semester here?" She asked.

"Well, am I going to walk for the next 2 miles? Skateboard is a better idea. Plus, I don't want to late on my first day" Paige said while slung her black backpack and carried the skateboard on her right hand. "I'll see you after school." Paige planted a kiss on her aunt's cheek before waving a good bye and ran outside from the house before slipped her right foot on her skateboard and her left foot to push the skateboard forward. Paige never realized that her abilities to learn something quickly such as the first time she ever skating. Her aunt worried sick because of Paige started to use the skateboard and ended up gasping in awe when she saw that Paige almost do a flip in a single try when she was 14. A smile formed on her face when she remembered the memory, it's not the first time she ever done that. Although, she never questioned herself why she can do such a difficult thing in a single try, her religious aunt led her to believe that it was god's entire act. When she pushed the skateboard faster, she remembered the first time her aunt started to concern about her. Ever since, they always moved to different neighborhood and it almost come to her suspicion that they moved because they were avoiding something.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Ohio, Paige: 10 **_

"Paige, would you step aside, honey? This thing is kind of heavy." Paige's aunt said while carrying a huge pan full of water to the kitchen's island.

"Sure." The little kid answered softly while stepped aside.

After Paige's aunt put the pan on the island, a sound from the phone echoed throughout the living room and the kitchen.

"Ugh, that must be the seller. Hold up for a minute here, alright? Then we can go cooking"

"Okay" The little Paige answer happily.

Her aunt walked to the phone and answered whoever was on the other line. Paige glanced at her aunt for a minute before she went back playing with her toys. When she was brushing through a doll's feather, a sight of the pan caught her attention. Her aunt inaccurately put the pan and it ended up half of the pan almost fell down.

"Auntie?" Paige called, getting no response from her aunt who still on the phone at the other side of the room.

Paige curiosity made her took a step closer to the pan; she formerly wanted to push the pan so it didn't fell. Suddenly, a cat came out of nowhere and abruptly pushed the pan down to Paige's direction, taking the little girl by surprise. Just in the moment, her aunt came back and she saw Paige straightened her right hand to prevent the huge pan from falling and ended up lifting the pan with both of her hands with no sight of pain on her face.

"Oh my god! Paige, are you okay?" Her aunt ran to the little girl, and widened her eyes in shock.

"I'm fine Auntie, it's not heavy. Look! I will put it back!" The other girl said excitedly before lifted the pan easily back to the island carefully. Her aunt looked like she just saw a ghost, all of her skin turned to pale just a second after Paige put the pan back.

"Auntie, you okay?" Paige snapped her aunt's attention back to reality.

"U-uh, I'm fine honey. Hey, I think we should postpone cooking today. I need to make a call for someone, why don't you just play upstairs and then we'll talk about our next recipe?" Paige's aunt asked nervously.

Paige scrunched her tiny eyebrows together before formed a smile to her aunt. "Okay" The little girl said happily before ran upstairs.

After Paige was out of sight, her aunt quickly dialed a number on the phone and the second after the person on the other line answered, her voice started to become anxious. Little Paige not fully inside her room when she heard her aunt's voice turned to something more nervous. Her curiosity drove her back to the top of the stairs, listened carefully for her aunt's conversation.

"No, it just happened! I didn't know!" She snapped, little Paige curled up to her jacket when she first heard her aunt snapped.

"Look, I know what you told me but I can't do that to her! I can't, it's not my place to tell her that!" She said firmly.

"You think someone will notice it?" Paige scooted closer to the stairs, slightly confused about the conversation.

"If the trace going to be tracked, you think we both will be in danger? What is your solution for that? You are the one who brought trouble here!" Paige's aunt shouted. "Moving? Where? When? I don't have money."

"He did have all of that? You think I should move to New York? It's dangerous if they followed us. I can't risk that" Paige started to concern when she heard her aunt's voice started to low. She knew what that means; her aunt was dealing with a serious problem.

"Okay, we'll go after her birthday. You made sure everything safe, got it?" Paige's aunt said before ended the call. Paige quickly got up from her spot and ran to her bedroom.

Paige's aunt took a deep breath before slowly walked to her niece's bedroom. She found herself smiling when she saw Paige pretend to playing with her toys. Her aunt sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her niece's hair softly.

"Paige" She called softly.

"What's the matter, auntie?" The little girl asked curiously.

"We will move to New York after your birthday" Her aunt said while sill stroked Paige's short hair.

The little girl scooted closer and put her head on her aunt's thigh. "Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because we need to do something there" She lied.

"I liked it here. I have plenty of friends, I have school. I don't want to move."

A pang of guilt formed on Paige's aunt heart, she didn't want to lie to the little girl but she had to in order to keep them both safe. "Hey, it's a good place. You will get new friends; I promise you will like it there."

The little girl looked up to her aunt and stared at her with big light brown eyes. "You promise?" Paige asked.

Her aunt sighed before she looked at her little niece confidently. "I promise."

* * *

_Back Time_

Paige still clearly confused from the memory, her questions about moving when she asked it to her aunt, she clearly avoided it and just started another topic. Paige didn't want to rush anything to her aunt, clearly because she loves her so much and trust her with all of her soul.

By the time 15 minutes of skateboarding, she found herself in front of her new school. _Rosewood High School_, she sighed before get off from her skateboard and slung it on her backpack. She caught some of the students stared at her and whispered to each other. She already get used to it, every time she was moving to another city and transferred to another school, she always become the hot topic for a few weeks after she transferred and then a few weeks to before she transferred to another school.

Weirdly enough, she realized that every time she moved because of something she had done that most people can't do. Such as the last time she saved a girl from a big fire at Vegas before she transferred here, she came out carrying the little girl with no wound or even a scratch of burning skin on her beautiful body. When her aunt heard about this, she decided to move again, much to the other girl protest. Paige decided to keep quiet about that. In fact, her aunt made her promise to don't do anything like that again even in an emergency situation if she didn't want to move again.

Paige's steps finally brought her in front of the school hallway. She took out her schedule and she supposed to be meeting the guidance counselor for this morning before her first class. Much from her pleasure, a teacher spotted her and quickly approached, saving her much trouble for asking another student.

"Hello, there. Are you Ms. McCullers?" The black haired man greeted with a formal tone.

"Yes, I am." Paige greeted back.

"Okay, my name is Mr. Fitz, I know you supposed to meet with your guidance counselor this morning but apparently he can't make it today. So, we decided you to take English for this morning." He said casually, getting a smile from Paige.

"Thanks Mr. Fitz."

"So, I guess, we should took you to your locker to keep that thing save." He said, referred to Paige's skateboard.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't have any bicycle and my house really far from here." Paige said while gripping her backpack.

"It's fine; just don't use it on the hallway. By the way, can I check your schedule? Usually, there will be your locker number in there." He said while pointing at the schedule on Paige's hand.

"Sure." Paige said while quickly handed the schedule to her new teacher. The teacher brushed his clean shaved chin before smiled and gave Paige her schedule back.

"Your locker section is on the hallway C. I'm afraid I can't show you there but I will ask a student to accompany you to find your locker"

Paige formed a small smile to the teacher. "Thank you so much. I really appreciated it."

The teacher smiled and about to spoke again when he spotted a new crowd of girls bursting out in laughter and about to head to their respective classes, he quickly called them. "Hey, guys, can you come here for a sec?" He called.

The girls stopped laughing and turned their attention to the teacher and the new spotted girl beside him.

Paige's eyes quickly lay on the raven haired girl in the middle of the crowded girls. She could swear that she heard herself gulp while the girl blushed when she noticed that she was smiling at her sweetly.

"Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily. This is Paige McCullers. She is the new student here, so I was hoping that you could accompany her to her locker? If I am correct now you're heading to hallway C, right?" The teacher asked, getting a nod from the other girls.

"Great, now I hope you can be good for her now. I got a lot of work to do. So, see you guys later." The teacher shot a smile before heading back toward his class.

Paige smiled at the girls in front of her but her smile turned wider when she stared at the blushing girl on her leather jacket and shorts. "Hi." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." The shortest girl greeted back. "I'm Aria." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Paige shook her hand casually.

"I'm Spencer and this is Hanna." The slender brunette spoke up and pointing at the blonde girl behind her.

"Nice to see you guys." Paige smiled to Spencer and Hanna before her gaze turned to the tan girl covered in black denim jacket and jeans skirt in the corner of the group, looking nervous and shy.

The tan girl looked up and smiled at Paige coyly before extended her hand nervously. "E-Emily" She stuttered.

Paige quickly found a like on the tan girl and shook her hand softly, she wasn't sure if she going to let go the girl's hand if Spencer hadn't interrupted the awkward tension which began to build around her and the tan girl.

"So, we better get going now. You don't want to late to your first class, right?" Spencer said while touching her red backpack.

Paige reluctantly took her hand away from the shy girl and shot Spencer a forced smile. "Yup, okay." She said awkwardly.

"Don't feel strange on your first day Paige. We're the good girls" Hanna said half joking.

Paige chuckled and shot the blonde a friendly smile.

"So, what do you have on first your first period, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Calculus, no comment Hanna." The slender brunette said quickly before the blonde spoke.

"Mouth sealed, Aria?"

"You and I have Physics together, don't say you forget it." The shortest brunette said to Hanna.

"Maybe it did slip on my mind" She shrugged. "You, Em?"

The tan girl smiled coyly. "English"

Paige instantly felt sparks inside her chest when she heard the girl is on the same class as her. She hid her excitement with a friendly smile of her own.

"So, Paige, this is hallway C and maybe your locker is one of these lockers." Spencer said once they arrived at the old hallway in the school.

"Okay, thanks…Um… Spencer" Paige awkwardly, she glanced at her schedule and looked at the numbers on the lockers.

"Do you need help finding your locker?" The tan girl asked, surprising Paige beyond belief.

"I…Uh…Um…Sure" Paige stuttered while handed her schedule to the girl.

"Well, I guess we should leave now, Emily will help you. It's nice to meet you, Paige. See you around." Hanna said suddenly and pulled the other 2 girls with her.

"See you, Paige!" Aria and Spencer exclaimed at the same time.

Emily smiled shyly while handed back the schedule to Paige "Follow me."

"Sure." Paige reluctantly followed the girl to a locker near a classroom.

"Your locker is here and you can gather up your stuff and maybe we can walk back to English class together?" She offered, taking Paige completely by surprise, but she just brushed it off. _Maybe this girl just being nice or need a company._

Paige smiled and unlocked the door before putting her skateboard to the locker and collected the necessary books before locking it back and turned her attention to the girl.

"Okay, I think this is necessary. So, maybe we can walk now? I really don't want to be late." Paige said quickly, not realizing that she carried too many books and the girl in front of her stared at her in confusion.

"Aren't those too many?" She pointed to the books.

Paige looked down at her books and furrowed her eyebrows. "Is it too many?"

"Mr. Fitz usually didn't made us read too much book for first day, so, you don't have to carry that much." Emily said softly.

"Oh." Paige exclaimed. "I get it." She smiled before unlocking her locker again. She didn't realize that she carried those books with only her left hand and didn't feel heavy at all, which is getting a special attention from Emily.

"Okay, done. So, why don't you lead the way to class?" Paige said after putting back her books back and turned her attention to the stunned girl. "Emily?" She called again.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Let's go back to class." Emily said nervously, still fixing her gaze at Paige' left hand and back to her face, looking a sign of pain from her face which the other girl didn't form.

Paige smiled and followed Emily to their respective classroom.

* * *

"Aw, what was that about, Hanna?" Spencer scowled.

"Don't you see the tension between the new girl and Emily? They really are getting pretty sweet over there." The blonde exclaimed.

"Han, Emily just get over from her previous relationship with Samara, I'll doubt she getting there, and I think she is just being nice." Aria said, getting an approval nod from Spencer.

"Duh, don't you see her face? She never gets shy around anyone but someone she likes." Hanna pointed out.

"Okay, that's enough. Emily deserved to like anyone she likes but just stay out of it until you really sure that she indeed like someone. I'm sure she will tell us." Spencer said sternly.

"But—"

"No buts. Just get to class with me." Aria said firmly while dragging Hanna along with her.

"You guys, no fun." Hanna rolled her eyes.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Let me know in a quick review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god! So many followers and favorites for such a simple chapter! I really appreciate your trust on this story. I really do, and i thanked every single of you for that. So, maybe you are curious why i updated so fast but maybe not.. it's because it is my birthday! Yeay! So, Let's say this is my birthday gift to you guys for trusting me :). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**FYI**

**One: For several chapter it will be about Paige then goes Emily.**

**Two: I did adopted the story from several sci fi movies. So, don't wonder if there are many science will be involved later.**

**Three: Paige did a socially awkward person, but Emily doesn't, she still be a shy Emily at first but her character will growing up later.**

**Four: I'm not using any spell checker, so i'm really sorry if i did a lot of wrong in this story. I promise i will make it better every chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, good morning everyone on your first English class. This sophomore year is the toughest part of your school life because there are many colleges looking for you and you have to show your best." Mr. Fitz said in front of the class once all of the students seated on their respective tables. "One more thing, you guys are getting a new friend right here." He said while looking at Paige's direction who sat down on the corner of the classroom, looking nervous. "Ms. McCullers, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Paige rubbed her head nervously and stood up. "S—Sure" She walked to the space between teacher's desk and student's tables, positioning herself in the middle before facing off the crowded students who already started whispering to each other.

Paige's eyes caught the reassuring stare from the middle of the crowd none other than from Emily Fields. Paige gulped nervously before she finally found her voice again. "I…Uh…My name is Paige McCullers, I'm from New York state high school and I just moved here, so I guess, nice to meet you all." She said awkwardly and nervously.

Mr. Fitz cleared his throat and looked to all of his students. "Maybe you guys want to ask questions for our new friend here? Trying to get to know her?"

Paige silently gulped. She never really wanted to be asked too many questions but she guessed that she don't have any other choices right now.

One of the boys raised his hand. "Hey Paige, I'm Noel, just wanted to ask. Why do you move from such a big modern city to a complete small town? Are you getting some trouble there?" He asked curiously.

"Err, no actually. I'm with my aunt just need a new view of scenery and I guess Rosewood is a nice place to live" Paige said, half lied.

Noel smirked, Paige sensed something strange when she looked at him but she just shrugged it off until another boy raised his hand. "I'm Lucas, do you do sport? It's seemed like you do one." He said while observing Paige's muscular body.

"I do skateboarding since 14 and swimming since I was 15, other than that I can try." She smiled to the boy.

"Skateboarding?! That's cool!" Noel exclaimed. "Maybe you can teach me sometime!"

Paige wasn't sure if he was asking her to be his teacher or ordered her to do that. "Sure, maybe sometime" She forced a smile.

"Okay guys, I think Paige's skateboarding time will have to wait. Thanks Paige, you can go back to your seat. We should start this lesson. Open up your textbook please." Mr. Fitz said suddenly.

Paige was relieved that she didn't have to standing there much longer and looked like an idiot. Paige walked back to her seat while he glanced at the tan girl who caught the gaze. They both smiled coyly before Paige sat down on her chair and took out her textbook.

* * *

The first period bell ring loudly as a sign that the class has ended. Mr. Fitz gathered his stuff and shouted at the students. "Don't forget to read the book and write down your opinion".

Most of the students just nodded and walked out quickly from his class while Paige still scanned her schedule and smashed her eyebrows in confusion. Emily glanced at the confused girl and walked up to her. "Need any help?"

"Err…Um…No…I got it." Paige said nervously and then smiled to the girl.

"Paige! Can you come here for a sec?" Mr. Fitz called, surprising both the girls.

Paige walked up to the teacher and shot the other girl a sweet smile of her own. "Yes, Mr. Fitz?"

"The guidance counselor is on his office; you can go there and talk to him for the next period. Don't worry, he is a nice guy." The teacher smiled to her. "Emily, would you take Paige to the guidance counselor's office?" He asked to the tan girl who still stood behind them.

Emily smiled coyly and nodded.

"So, I guess, you can leave now." He said to both of the girls.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz." Paige said sincerely before heading out from the classroom followed by Emily behind her.

"What are you going to do in the guidance counselor's?" Emily asked once they both were outside the classroom and began to walk to the guidance counselor's office.

Paige nervously played her backpack sling and tucked one of her hand on her jeans pocket. "I…Uh…Just want to sign up for after school class and maybe talk about my current schedule"

"Oh." Emily nodded. "Okay, um…this is the guidance counselor's office." Emily said while pointing to the brown door next to her.

Paige looked at the door and then back to Emily. "Um…Thanks Emily, I guess….I'll see you around." Paige smiled shyly to the girl, somehow feeling something is gone when she know that the girl will leave her for now.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Emily smiled coyly to Paige before turned around to different direction. It didn't go unnoticed by Paige that the girl slyly glanced at her and when they gaze meet, they both smiled awkwardly like idiots.

Once Emily was disappeared throughout the corridor, Paige released a heavy breath and knocked at the guidance counselor's office.

"Come in!" A male voice shouted from inside.

Paige reluctantly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She saw a tall black grassy haired man holding a book on the corner of the room.

"Ahh, Ms. McCullers!" He exclaimed. "Come in! Have a seat." He pointed at the sofa in front of him.

Paige closed the door and took a seat in one of the soma in front of her. "Thanks Mr. Gary" She said softly.

"Please, call me Jesse." He said calmly and then smiled. "I'm really sorry that I came late this morning, do you have fun at Mr. Fitz class?"

Truthfully Paige not paid much attention to whatever Mr. Fitz explained, since she was busy staring at the beautiful tan girl she met earlier who was sat down 2 tables away from her. Actually, she tried to deny it at first but she can't help it, considering that the girl has a stunning smile she's ever seen. Sure it is that Paige was caught off guard when Emily caught her staring at her, but she just smiled which made Paige more nervous and suddenly awkward.

"Paige?" The guidance counselor's snapped his fingers.

"Eh? Sorry." Paige said nervously.

"I get it that you maybe feel nervous on your first day but you will feel comfortable once you make a few friends. So, that's why I called you here" He said while rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any recommendation about what class that should I take?"

"Well, obviously, looking at your certificate, I can tell that you are indeed very well experienced in skateboarding, am I correct?" He asked while slightly observing Paige's manner.

Paige nodded. "Yes, I am."

"As far as I know, there is no skateboarding class in this school, which is why I really deplore it considering your great talent in it but that doesn't mean you can't take another class, of course." He said calmly.

Paige formed a small smile. "So, what do you think will fit me in?"

"I was looking at another certificate and I found your swimming achievement back when you were 15, you literally broke the record and get out as a champion…"

"But I didn't swim again last year." Paige said, cutting off the counselor's words.

"I know, that's why I consider you to take this class. Rosewood sharks had been working really hard this season and I think you will be a great fit in there. People there are very friendly, I'm sure you are going to make friends any second." He said while looking at Paige seriously.

Paige ducked her head and sighed before finally met Jesse's eyes. "Okay, I think I will take that."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. "Okay, I will talk to the coach and you can meet her after school to talk about your swimming schedule in the natatorium. For now, I think it will be good if we talk about your current schedule, in case you didn't really feel comfortable in it, shall we?" He asked, extending his hand, asking for Paige's schedule.

"Sure." Paige quickly handed her schedule to him and they talked about her schedule together until the bell rang again, ending the second period.

* * *

Paige was literally almost lost in her new school today, she cursed herself from being a socially awkward that made her somehow shy to ask people where is the direction to the natatorium. Luckily, she found her way to the gym and spotted a few girls wearing sharks jacket and they hair were damp and wet which indicate that they were from the pool.

Paige quickly walked to a blue double door which led her to a locker room with bunch of girls changing in front of her. Paige silently gulped and awkwardly rubbed her head while walking inside the locker room trying to find the coach. Some of the girls stared at her and start whispering to each other which made Paige more nervous than ever. Luckily, she bumped to a familiar face and they both stared at each other until the other girl decided to speak up first.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…Uh….Looking for the coach….to...uh…talk" Paige said nervously, cursing herself again for being nervous in front of bunch of people.

The girl smiled knowingly and quickly grabbed Paige's hand and led her deeper to the room. Paige's eyes widened once the girl opened the glass door and revealed a big indoor pools which she'd never seen in the past few months. The girl led her to a middle aged woman who sat down on one of the bleachers.

"Coach?" The girl called the woman which she immediately looked up.

"Yes, Emily?" She looked up to her student and realized that she had brought company with her.

"Someone is looking for you" Emily nudged Paige forward and slightly squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Uh…Um…My name is Paige McCullers and I'm her because…uh…Jesse told me to meet you here…and…uh…talking about swimming." Paige said awkwardly. Emily did her best not to laughed at her new friend awkwardness which ended up failed and she chuckled loudly which made the other girl frowned.

The coach smiled. "I know who you are. Jesse came here and told me everything." She said to the nervous girl. "Emily, you can go change now." The coach said to the tan girl and she quickly nodded. Emily shot Paige an apologetic smile which she quickly returned.

"So, Paige, Jesse told me that you somehow nervous and I quickly get it when I saw you stuttered like that." The coach said; gently patted Paige's shoulder. "I want you to feel comfortable here and don't hesitate to making friends with the others. Once you know them, I can assure you that you won't be so nervous like that again. Okay?"

Paige nodded and smile at her new coach. "Well, I probably forgot about swimming but I think it won't be long until I remember it again"

"That's good. I saw your record when you were at Seattle and I'm completely amazed by that but I never saw you again after that, do you just give up on swimming for something else?" The coach asked curiously.

Paige gulped; it's obviously the same reason why she moved here. "My aunt told me to move again to new town." She said slowly.

The coach frowned. "Is that so? I hope you will stay here and do your best for us, okay?"

"Yes, coach." Paige answered firmly.

"Good." She smirked. "Okay, for your training, I can compare you to Emily's schedule, is that okay?"

Paige widened her eyes; she didn't know whether she has to be happy or nervous by hearing that. "Oh, um…Okay" She answered nervously.

"Good." The coach smiled to Paige before took out a piece of paper from her folder and gave it to Paige. "Here is Emily's schedule; you can ask her the detail by yourself. Make sure you feel comfortable here, okay?"

"Thanks, coach." Paige said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Now, you better go home." The coach shot Paige a smile before gestured Paige to get out.

Paige smirked before running towards the glass door to the locker room only to find it empty. Paige sighed in relief before she walked quickly to her locker and grabbed her skateboard.

* * *

Paige gathered all of her books from her locker and shoved it to her backpack before grabbed her skateboard and walked to her high school courtyard. Nicely enough for Paige that, nobody in sight were whispering to each other. Somehow she sensed that they were talking about her and it is not a good thing.

Paige sighed while staring at Emily's swimming schedule on her right hand. She suddenly remembered the last time she's been swimming. It's her first game back in Seattle when she was 15, her aunt was there and everybody cheered for her. Her aunt never saw her training, though but she believed that Paige is going to be awesome in the pool. Surely enough, once the game started, Paige's team almost left behind, but she firmly clenched her fist and dove into the pool once her teammates meet the edge of the pool. She swam like she never swam before, it seems only like two seconds for her until she met the other side of the pool and kicked the edge so she can swim back to where she was off. When she was get out from the pool, everybody cheered for her and called her "The Rocket Paige". Everybody seemed happy but her aunt, her face look concerned.

Once Paige got her gold medal, suddenly her aunt pulled her to the car and said to her that they are moving again and she is not allowed to swim again which destroyed Paige's happiness suddenly.

Paige never forget those memories, her happy moment always ruined by her aunt who always told her that they need to move, she surely sick of it but Paige is also grateful to have a nice aunt like her whom she loved like her own parent, which is why she always gave in if her aunt told her to move again, it's like no reason that she had to convince her aunt that they didn't need to move.

Paige put her skateboard down and slowly pushed herself while still staring at Emily's swimming schedule. She didn't realize that there are 4 girls in front of her who almost she hit.

"Shit!" Paige exclaimed and stopped the board with her feet but no such luck. There is a small hard rock that hit the front wheels of her board which made the board and Paige herself flying towards the 4 girls who just realized what was happened.

Paige quick reflex made her cartwheels and she successfully landed on her feet perfectly. The 4 girls gasped in awe as they realized what was happened. Paige still sensed something is wrong as she realized that her board still flying and almost hit none other than Emily Fields' face. She quickly ran and pulled Emily's left arm that made the tan girl involuntary wrapped her arms around Paige's wrist and Paige's arm wrapped protectively around the girl's back. Just in time before the board hit Emily's face, Paige grabbed the board with her right hand.

Everybody who was there to witness the heroic moment that just happened in front of their faces were left speechless at the view in front of them. Paige had her eyes met Emily's and her left arm wrapped protectively around the girl's back.

"Wow!" Hanna gasped in awe.

Paige and Emily quickly realized what they were doing and they quickly pulled away. Emily blushed while Paige awkwardly rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I—I'm fine." She said nervously.

"That was awesome." Spencer said, completely shocked.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have looked away while I'm skateboarding, are you sure you guys fine?" Paige asked, still feeling guilty about what had happened.

"We are fine, Paige" Aria said calmly.

"I'm sorry Emily, that board could have injured you." Paige said remorsefully.

"I'm fine Paige, really. Thanks for saving me." Emily said sincerely, giving Paige a reassuring smile.

Paige sighed in relief. "Okay, um…I'm sorry again…I think I'm going to go home now." Paige said nervously. "I promise I won't be distracted again while I'm skateboarding but please don't tell the teachers" She pleaded.

"We won't." Spencer said firmly.

"Thank you, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Paige said nervously before pushed her skateboard and drove it home more carefully.

"Did you saw that romantic seed growing on Emily and Paige?" Hanna whispered to Spencer once Paige was out of sight.

"Han, please stop." Spencer scowled to the blonde girl.

"Come on! That heroic accident and the eye sexing? It's obviously a romantic seed Spencer!" The blonde whispered firmly to the slender brunette.

Spencer rolled her eyes in annoyance "Stop, alright? Emily still looked pale after that incident. We better focus on that." Spencer said firmly.

Hanna pouted before finally give in. "Alright." She shrugged.

* * *

Paige opened her front door slowly; still feel shocked about what happened earlier. She held Emily Fields in her arms and saved her from the blunt that almost Paige caused in her first day. Emily and her friends could die if she didn't catch that board on time. She shook her head and telling herself it is over. Paige sighed heavily before called her aunt.

"Aunt Anna! I'm home" Paige shouted, but getting no response.

Paige walked slowly to the kitchen but didn't see her aunt there. She shrugged it off and went straight to her bedroom. She dropped her backpack and her skateboard before flopped on her bed. Paige was about to close her eyes when she hear her aunt's voice in the backyard.

"No, I can't keep doing this. It will be the biggest lie I ever told to her." Her aunt said slowly, unaware of Paige who is listening to her conversation. "Look, I know you are trying to protect her too but she is my niece. I can't keep lying to her. Sooner or later you have to explain to her what was really happened that day, you understand me?" She said firmly to the other person on the line.

Paige scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. _Whether they are talking about me?_

"Listen, you need to come here and explain everything to her so we don't have to worry about anything that may come to her later. This conversation is over" Paige's aunt quickly hit the off button and headed back inside the house.

Paige quickly got out from her room and faced her aunt. "Auntie Anna? Something is wrong?" She said suddenly, startled the older woman.

"Oh my god, Paige! You scared me!" She said while rubbed her chest slowly.

"Who were you talking to?" Paige demanded.

Her aunt's eyes widened. "It's nothing, honey."

"It's more than nothing, auntie. I'm sick of it. You always backed off every time I asked you that. Who were you talking to? And what lies that you covered up from me?" Paige demanded firmly.

"Paige…." Her aunt sighed in frustration. "I can't tell you. It's hurt for me too. I promise that someone will come and tell you all of the questions you've been asking me."

"Is that so? What is this about?"

"It's the reason why we always moving." Her aunt said calmly.

Paige shook her head. "It better be a good explanation." Paige said firmly to her aunt before stormed back to her room.

Paige's aunt sighed before took out her phone and sent a quick message to someone.

**We need to tell her Soon -Anna-**

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Let me now in a quick review... Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning when Emily flipped through her English text book, trying to understand whatever she was writing the other day. Obviously, her mind is distracted to somewhere else when she had written it. It's been 4 days since Paige McCullers transferred to Rosewood high school and in the exact same day, she and her skateboard almost flying towards her and her friends, if only she didn't as fast as a hurricane, a skateboard could land on her face and maybe leave a tough mark on her face. It didn't stop her from feeling amazed though, Paige McCullers clearly can do something like other people can't. Hell, even a football player maybe can't do a perfect cartwheel like her.

Emily was still stunned after Paige had save her the other day. She clearly holding her protectively and their position were like the end of classical dancing where the woman was about to fall and the man catch her on time. Paige's other hand quickly grabbed her skateboard just a second after she had pulled her. Emily's heart was beating so hard that time, both because of the nearly shocked accident and because Paige and her were so close, if it's only not because she had to grab that skateboard, Emily will be staring at her and maybe she could lean in and captured the girl's lips.

'_What are you thinking? You just get out from a relationship'._ Emily thought to herself, but she can't deny it if Paige McCullers had a charming effect beside her awkwardness that made her always chuckle every time the other girl making a fun of herself. Yet, Emily still curious why such a sweet person likes her could be a social awkward person.

The reason she can't stop thinking about her because she never get a chance to speak to her in the last 4 days. Every time she trying to approach her, she always walked faster than her which made her confuse, why is the other girl always in such a hurry. Her coach also told her that they are crashing their schedule together which means that they had to be training at the same day. Oddly, she didn't show up either at practice which made her more confused. '_Stop thinking about her Emily!' _

Emily sighed heavily before closing her text book and walked to her dresser and changed to her running gear. She decided to go out for a run and taking her mind off Paige. Emily plugged on her earphone and shoved her iPod to her jacket before ran towards her front door and leave the house.

Emily decided to go running for a few blocks then headed to the woods. Emily exhaled from a fresh air in the morning. It's what makes her fall in love with Rosewood despite some crappy new people that just moved here, except _Paige_. Emily groaned, why is she can't forget her already. Emily shook her head and continued running. This is when she spotted a familiar figure who wore a purple jacket and black trousers with white sneakers began to running through the woods, _Paige._

Without a second thought, Emily ran after her to the woods and when she arrived at the entrance of the woods just 5 seconds later after that girl, unfortunately, Paige had gone disappear from Emily's sight.

"Where the hell did she go?" Emily mumbled.

She observed the environment around her only to find no Paige in sight. Emily kept running towards deeper to the woods in hope she will spotted her somewhere but no such luck.

Emily realized that the girl must be really fast if she had been missing just 5 seconds after she entered the forest. That thought made Emily keep thinking that is really odd for someone to have abilities like that. First, she noticed that the girl lifted so many books with only one hand and didn't complain at all. Second, she had an amazing reflex that made her landed perfectly on the ground. Third, she saved her by pulling her off and grabbed her skateboard in one time. And now, she magically disappeared right after she entered the woods. Emily sighed in frustration. This girl definitely has so many mysteries on her, which made Emily's curiosity scream louder to find out what was really going on with her new friend.

After 5 minutes running which seemed like forever to Emily, she finally heard someone growling and then followed by a sound of a rock being thrown to water. It clicked her mind that there is small lake in the forest that somehow people said a little bit scary because they felt something strange when they were there. But it's not Emily Fields if she didn't curious about that. Sure that she is a carefree girl who never thinks that anything like that exists in the world. With no such fear, she approached the sounds.

Emily slowly walked to the source of the sounds only to find a sight a rock being thrown to the lake forcefully. It seems like the rock being tossed from 100 meters from where it has landed. Emily quickly followed her gaze to the source of the rock thrower only to find that the thrower is indeed someone she is been looking for, _Paige McCullers_.

She gripped the rock and swing it backward and then forward before releasing it with such an amazing power. Her face looked upset, she already taken off her jacket, revealing her white complexion covered with a black sleeveless shirt. Although, the power that Paige showed didn't make Emily want to retreat and ran back to home like other people may do, instead she walked to the other side of the lake, slowly approaching the girl.

Emily was behind Paige for a few feet but Paige sensed something approaching her. Emily accidentally stepped on a branch and broke it, instantly making a crack sound. Paige quickly turned around and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Who is that?"

Emily hid behind a tree. She suddenly felt wrong. _'Why would I have to hide?_' She cursed herself.

Emily sighed before stepped out from the tree with small smile and faced the girl. Paige face looked relieved when the person revealing themselves, showing a girl that she less expected to be there at the time. "What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

Emily rubbed her neck nervously. "I was out running then I saw you running through the woods but after like 5 seconds you in, I was right behind you and you already gone. So, I was running again and I found you here." Emily explained while walking towards the girl.

Paige smirked and turned around before throwing the rock again to the lake. Emily observed the attitude of her new friend who seemed like she is still upset by certain things.

"You know? The lake can be shallow if you keep throwing rock to it." Emily stated.

"Oh, Really?" Paige looked at her new friend curiously.

"Yes, don't you take geography for your junior year?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess not, it's not my major." Paige said before putting back down the rock on her hand.

"Well then, what is your major?" Emily asked while slowly walked towards her new friend.

"Me? I guess I love science, somehow, I don't know."

Emily crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know you a typical people who love science."

Paige smirked, her gaze still on the lake. "Am I looked like more like an idiot than a nerd? I guess you right."

Emily chuckled. "So, why are you here, throwing rocks and not at home, studying if you are a nerd?" Emily teased.

Paige chuckled and then sat down at the grassy soil near her jacket. "I think I just not in the mood for studying."

Emily looked at Paige before she sat down a few inches away from the girl. "Actually, I was wondering, why you never showed up at practice? Coach thinks that she scares you away, you know?" She giggled.

"Really? I don't know that." Paige chuckled and ducked her head. "I just have problems at home, for a few days I rarely go home on time. I just came here, doing my homework, throwing rocks and maybe take a nap if it necessary." Paige joked.

Emily grinned, somehow liked Paige's sensed of humor. "You took a nap here? No wonder you looked like a mess right now." Emily said, referred to Paige's messy hair and a visible dark stain below her eyes.

Paige smiled. "I just need a place to clear up my mind and here it's the most relaxing place where I could be."

Emily formed a small smile before pulling her legs and wrapped her arms around her legs while her chin rested on her knees. "Actually, I kind of curious, why do you always disappear after class? I mean, every time the bell rang, you just walked out and seconds later you were nowhere in sight." Emily scrunched her eyebrows together before continue. "And it happened this morning too, you entered the woods and then I tried to chase after you but you were already gone". Emily stated, mix of curious and concern.

Paige ducked her head and nervously rubbed her neck. "Oh, I think I'm just a fast walker." She said half lied.

"I think you're not". Emily moved closer to Paige, only the other girl to silently back away. "You're more than that".

"Why is that?" Paige raised one of her eyebrows in amusement, obviously started to admire the other girl curiosity.

Emily shifted closer to Paige, she wants to know what is really going on to her new friend but maybe if she asks this, it would scare the girl away consider that they only have met twice. Instead she just sighed and shook her head. "Nothing"

Paige nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees like Emily. "I could guess that maybe you want to know about me, right? Everybody seems to be talking about me in the past few days."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked.

Paige sighed before answered. "Everybody talks about me and they think I'm conceited or something".

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together and stared intensely at Paige. "I don't want to sound rude but I think you really rare talking to people unless it's school related, maybe that's why they are thinking that you conceited."

"Maybe" Paige sighed. "Do you ever wonder why in front of new people you always seemed shy or maybe awkward? Like you want to impress them but you don't know how."

"Are you always like that?" Emily asked curiously.

Paige nodded weakly. "You wanna know why I rarely spoke to people?"

Emily nodded and gestured Paige to continue. "It's because I will know that sooner or later I will move again and leaving my friends behind. It's not like I don't want to make a new friends. I'm just afraid." Paige said honestly.

Emily began to develop interest on her friend's life. It seemed like Paige never a really open person which she relieved that the girl finally open up to someone but it also come in mind why is the girl chose to open up with her. Emily finally understood why the girl had been a social awkward person in the first place. "What are you afraid of?"

Paige looked at Emily and formed a small quick smile before looked away. "I'd once have someone special but I left her because I cared more about my aunt and whatever she said without thinking about me first" Paige said slowly.

"Um, you want to talk about it?" Emily offered, even though she felt a little bit uneasy discussing something personal about the girl.

"I think I really need someone to talk about it." Paige said as she slowly stroked the grass below her. "Thanks for offering" Paige said sincerely, smiled to Emily.

"You are welcome". Emily smiled to the girl. "So, what was really happen?"

"I'd been moving from town to town since I was 11, I always asked why to my aunt but I only get one answer that never satisfied me at all." Paige stated bitterly. "Until when I was 15, I was at Seattle, that's when the sweetest moment of my life began." Paige turned her face to Emily and looked straight to the girl's brown eyes. "I fell in love with 2 things back then, swimming and someone".

Emily moved closer to Paige and listened carefully to the girl. Sure she somehow feel happy that Paige is gay but she didn't think want to hear about a failed relationship after she have been through one.

"I don't think you want to hear about her because it's not as good as you think but I think you want to hear about the swimming part" Paige paused before she continue. "I was at this competition, a big one, it was my first game. When I was there, it felt like the happiest day on my life, I'm sure you felt like that on your first game, right?"

"Yeah, it did." Emily answered shortly, clearly relieved that Paige didn't want to tell about her love life.

"So, my aunt was there too. Actually, my team was pretty behind than the others, somehow it made me angry and pissed. So, when my teammates touched the edge of the pool, I quickly jumped and dove in. I used all of the strength I had and it only seemed like 5 seconds until I outcrop from the pool and everybody hugged me and cheered my name. Everybody was happy." Paige said hoarsely.

"If everybody was happy, why are you so upset?" Emily asked worriedly.

Paige looked intensely at Emily's brown eyes before silently gulped. "Everybody was happy but my aunt. That's the day I felt happy and also the day that I was broken to pieces." Paige said bitterly before grabbed another rock and throwing it.

"Why would your aunt not happy about that?" Emily asked.

"I don't know". Paige folded her arms behind her head and lay down slowly on the grassy soil behind her. "That's what I keep asking to myself, every time we moved it is because something I do, but I don't know why she looked so worried when I told her that."

Emily's hand involuntary found its way to Paige's shoulder and rubbed it gently. "I'm sure she had a reason that maybe needs a little time for you to wait."

Paige looked at her shoulder and smiled sincerely to the other girl. "Thank you Emily, you've been a really good friend for me even you know, I'm a little bit odd." She chuckled.

"You are not odd at all, you just somehow ridiculously awkward." Emily laughed.

Paige joined in laughter before spoke again. "I don't think you're shy like other people said."

Emily immediately stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "You heard things about me?"

Paige nodded slowly. "Pretty much, they said you are pretty shy."

Emily formed a small smile before folded her legs and slightly bend down. "Actually, I'm not that shy, sometimes I do but not to everyone. Same goes like you".

"I guess you right." Paige smiled.

Both girls went silent for a couple of minutes, preoccupied with their own mind. Emily busy stroking the grass around her while Paige silently glanced at her and relaxing herself at the time. Emily obviously took an interest on her new friend's life, which is seemed to be more complicated than she ever thought. The awkward and silly Paige on the first day had turned to be a quiet and full of mystery Paige on her second time meeting her. Not that she complained, but somehow Paige really didn't know about what was going on around her which made her pissed about it. Emily was sure that shouldn't get involved with this in the first place but somehow she felt something pulled her inside Paige's life.

On the other side, Paige thought that Emily was trying to be a good friend for her since the first time she met her. Unfortunately, the other girl don't know that Paige has developed more than a special interest on her which she hadn't feel since she was 15, back when she was at Seattle. Paige slowly shook her head, she can't feel it again, and she will only end up hurting both of them.

Paige suddenly stood up and stared at the raven haired girl who still preoccupied with her own thoughts. "Emily?"

The raven haired girl immediately looked up and meet Paige's gaze. "Yes?"

"Want to grab a coffee?" Paige asked while picking up her jacket.

Emily paused for a second to think and then nodded happily. "Yes, I think I need one."

Paige smiled at the tan girl and extended her hand to help the other girl up. "Do you know where we could find a good coffee for a good morning?" Paige teased.

Emily chuckled. "How do you so sure it's a good morning? Your faces practically showed up you are pretty upset." Emily said while began to walk out from the forest.

"I think you made my day." Paige said sincerely and shot Emily a small smile. "Thanks for that, you are a really good friend."

Emily smiled back widely and nodded before gestured Paige to follow her.

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Emily asked once they were at the counter of the brew.

"Um, I'll take plain coffee with cream." Paige said while zipping up her jacket.

"Okay. Hey Kevin! Could you make a plain coffee with cream and Americano for me, please?" Emily said to the man behind the counter who still preoccupied with something.

"Uh, I don't know Fields, why don't you make it for yourself? I got something to do in the back, be right back!" He said before disappeared through the back door.

Emily rolled her eyes and stepped on the counter leaving Paige raised one of her eyebrows and smirking towards the tan girl.

"You work here?" Paige asked.

"Seems to be, I don't think I'm working today but he always like that, whenever I come, he always in such a hurry." Emily said while began to fill the cups with her coffee.

Paige smirked. "Maybe he has a crush on you?"

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and her lips pursed a smirk before she chuckled. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Didn't he like, ask you out or something?" Paige asked, clearly unaware the girl in front of her is not straight.

"Um…" Emily formed a small smile before answered. "He did but I was unavailable that time." Emily answered simply, not wanting to give her new friend full details.

"Oh, did your boyfriend flipped out or something when he knows about that?" Paige asked.

"She didn't, she just make a fun of it." Emily answered, finally give in and come out to Paige.

"Oh." Paige stated simply. "Sorry for asking something like that." Paige ducked her head and shot Emily an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem. Here is your cup." Emily said while handed Paige her cup.

"Thanks." Paige mumbled.

"Come on." Emily pointed one of the couches with her head and shot Paige a smile.

"So….." Paige started. "How much is it, for the coffee?" Paige asked once they sat down on the couch.

"You don't have to pay. It's on me." Emily said while sipping on her coffee.

"Oh, come on! You made this; I don't think it's appropriate if you have to pay for these too." Paige exclaimed.

"It's fine Paige." Emily insisted.

Paige didn't run out of tactics. She spotted a young boy who seemed working in there and she quickly called him getting a suspicious look from Emily.

"Hey, um…I…just want to ask…how much it cost for a plain coffee and an Americano?" Paige asked nervously, back to her old habit.

"Oh, it's 5." The boy said simply.

Paige reached for her wallet and took out some cash and handed it to the boy. "Here, I and uh….Emily forgot to pay" Paige said while glanced at Emily who just smirked.

"Okay, thanks." The boy smiled to Paige and then to Emily.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Paige. "You really didn't have to pay for that."

"What? It is just a coffee. I'm the one who take you here." Paige said while sipping on her coffee. "Damn, this is really good." She complimented.

Emily smirked. "This is the only place where the coffee is not sucks."

"Well, if the barista is a professional, then obviously the coffee will be perfect." Paige smirked at Emily who started to blush.

"Thanks." Emily smiled shyly. Her new friend already turned into an attractive person and not to mention, a flirty one. She didn't know if Paige was really flirting with her or only just being a nice person. If everyone knew that the real Paige is really nice and sweet maybe everybody will love her and not just whispering some gossip about her. Emily found it hard to not thinking about her, somehow. She wanted to know more about her, she wanted to be closer to her and she involuntary said something that maybe will bring her closer to this girl. "Can you teach me how to ride skateboard?" Emily blurted out. A second later she realized what she asked.

"What?" Paige narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Emily had a thought to pull back what she had said but she chose not to. "Well, I want to know how to ride those. I mean, guys had been crazy about skateboarding and they said it was cool, so I want to know what it feels like."

"I don't think it will be safe and I don't think it will be fun as you imagined." Paige stated.

"Come on, I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Please? I will be on my best behavior, so you don't have to worry too much about my safety and I like to learn new things, I'm sure it will be fun." Emily pleaded.

Paige sighed, she pursed her lips. She was about to say no but Emily's big warm brown eyes who pleaded like a lost puppy and her smile which full of hope finally melt Paige's heart and she almost insincerely gave in. "Alright, but you need to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yes! Okay then, when do I should meet you?" Emily exclaimed then folded her arms.

"After lunch, you need to eat first." Paige said, almost sternly.

"Okay. Um…You wanted to stay for breakfast? My treat, since you will teach me tomorrow?" Emily asked, hoping the other girl to say yes.

Paige thought for a moment before finally nodded. "Okay, we are breakeven." Paige smiled to the other girl.

Emily shot back a smile before walked to the counter and ordered breakfast for her and Paige. Somehow, she had manage to come out with an initiative to come get closer to the girl, could it be a sign that she has to move forward?

* * *

**Thanks for the follow, fav and reviews, you made my day, guys!**

**Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what do you think. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Han, it's not a date." Emily said sternly to her blonde best friend. She was at Emily's room trying to ask her out for shopping but apparently Emily already had a plan.

"Oh, come on Emily! You asked her out, didn't you? That playing skateboard thing was a distraction, right? I mean, I saw the way you looked at her and no offense but I think you should totally date her." Hanna nagged.

Emily glared at the blonde. "Will you stop? I'm just asking her to teach me skateboarding. I had nothing to do this day."

"Oh, please! You should totally date her Emily! You knew that she is gay and she is available and you are available, so why don't you go for it? She is a total catch!" Hanna exclaimed.

Emily sighed. "I just get out from a relationship Hanna. I don't want to get involve with another one right now. Even if I did have interest on her, I'm not sure she will return it back."

"Why do you say that?" Hanna said while furrowed her eyebrows.

"She said that maybe she won't be sticking around for long. You know that she always moving right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I heard about that but that doesn't shut a chance for you to get her. Just admit it, you like her, don't you?" Hanna demanded.

Emily stared at her best friend and then walked to her bed and tossed herself between the pillows. "Maybe, I don't know." Emily huffed.

Hanna ran her hair and gently brushed Emily's hair. "You obviously like her, right?"

"It's just 5 days. I don't want to tell that I like her just yet." Emily stated.

"But you do like her." Hanna said firmly.

"I just found her attractive and a little bit…flirty" Emily said nervously.

"Attractive? Isn't she like a little bit awkward or a nervous type like Lucas?" Hanna asked while still stroking Emily's hair.

"After you know her, you will find her funny and attractive, trust me." Emily said shortly.

"Wow, I guess I should talk to her more then. If she did attractive like you said, maybe I could get her as my buddy before you." Hanna teased.

Emily chuckled. "Up yours, Han."

"When will you meet her?" Hanna asked.

Emily got up from her current position and sat down at the edge of her bed. "After lunch, which means a half an hour from now, she said I should eat first."

"Great then, why don't we order a pizza and eat and then I will help you get dress before you leave?" Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to a skateboarding practice, it's not like I'm going to dress properly for that. I'll just go with my running gear."

Hanna pouted. "Come on Em, I just need an excuse until lunch and then I'll flee. Please?" Hanna pleaded, putting her best puppy face and smiled at Emily.

Emily sighed and finally gave in. "Fine, but don't butt head on me about Paige again." She said sternly.

"Ay, Ay Captain!" Hanna saluted.

* * *

It was already after lunch time and Paige was dressing in her room. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and put on her blue and gold jacket before zipped it up. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail and put on long black pants just in time before her aunt's walked in.

"Where are you going?" She asked, scrunched her eyebrows.

"A friend of mine asked me to teach her some skateboard technique and I'm just heading up to a field in the forest, wait, where are you going?" Paige answered and then looked at her aunt who was dressing like she was about to go to some fancy place.

"I have to meet a friend at Harrisburg and probably I will back tomorrow noon at least. So, I was just going to tell you that I kept some food in the freezer in case you want to cook and…here" Paige's aunt paused before she took out 200 bucks from her purse and handed it to the girl.

"Whoa, what's up with so much money?" Paige exclaimed.

"In case you want to host a party here, maybe?" Paige's aunt quirked an eyebrow, immediately catching Paige off guard.

"Oh, Auntie Anna, please don't bring that up. I'm sorry for the mess that I left back then." Paige said while rubbing her nape nervously.

"I was just kidding honey. Just take it and buy something, you know sometimes I can be hard on money" Paige's aunt said while handed the money to the teenage girl.

"Thanks." She mumbled and smiled to her aunt.

"When you will back home after that? I kept the keys in the usual drawer. Just don't forget to lock the door, okay?"

"Probably evening, I don't know. Okay, bye auntie!" Paige exclaimed.

"Bye, honey." Paige's aunt said one more time before running down the stairs, leaving the teenage girl alone.

Paige smiled to herself before re-adjusting her appearance on the mirror and when she finally done, she walked to her cupboard and retrieved her skateboard alongside a helmet, knee-pads and elbow pads.

Paige herself never actually wear them, she only wear them when there is a race or friendly competition. The reason she brought it with her today because she can't risk Emily's safety and she didn't want the other girl get into an accident while they were training. Paige put all of the safety gear into her backpack and grabbed her skateboard before get out from the house.

She promised Emily that they will meet at the previous day spot where they'd meet. Paige instantly throws her skateboard to the ground and hopped on it before shoved her left foot backward and forward in order to push the board. She passed a few people from school on the way to meet Emily and greeted them. Since her talk from Emily yesterday, she had been convincing herself that she need at least to talk to people and get to know them well. Maybe it hard at first because of the social awkwardness that she had but then she realized that it came because she avoided herself from people and she decided to change it by now.

Paige pushed her board harder and swung her left leg on the skateboard before ducked down and trying to enjoy the way it feels when she was skateboarding in peace. The street of Rosewood had been nice enough to be the nice spot for skateboarding but she knew that maybe some crook can be start a rebelling skateboard gang if they saw her skateboarding in the middle of street trying to show off. She shook her head and shrugged it off; skateboard is the only vehicle she had. There is no way a neighbor will take it away because she fish out a couple of crook to doing some rebel with that thing.

Finally she reached the entrance of Rosewood forest and stopped her skateboard right in the track and decided to go further by walking instead. She knew a place where they could train skateboard and it is deep in the woods. Not on the soil but on asphalt, it turned out there is a park inside the forest that seemed to be abandoned and there is a skate ramp there. Paige found it at her third day in Rosewood. She was walking down the woods trying to get her mind off of things when she found asphalt hit her feet. She glanced up and saw an abandoned park, it's scary at first but she finally found the courage to take a walk around there and then start to play with her skateboard which turns out to be interesting and she nearly didn't want to go home afterwards. Paige chuckled at the memory of that; her aunt was really relieved when she got back home. Even Paige still mad at her aunt but she felt guilty because of she worrying her aunt too much.

After long enough walking, she arrived at the spot where she always spent her time throwing rocks until Emily showed up and convince her that it can make the lake shallow. Paige sat down for a moment until finally the girl she had been waiting for showed up. Paige slightly widened her eyes and nearly lost her breath at the sight of Emily Fields whom wearing a grey sleeveless jacket revealing her perfectly tan complexion and tight black pants which combined with a pair of white and black sneakers.

"Hi Paige, so sorry I'm late." Emily said while she stopped in the track to catch her breath.

Paige slightly shook her head and smiled. "No problem, shall we?" She gestured to a direction at the woods.

Emily nodded and smiling brightly. She quickly followed Paige to wherever she was heading. Actually Emily was confused, where the exact place that they could train. She never saw any up requirement place that they could use as a skateboard training place. But her thought was stopped when she stopped at god knows where and looked up to reveal an abandoned, scary park inside the woods.

"We train here?" Emily asked, seemed hesitant at first.

"Don't worry. It's not as scary as you think, I was walking through the woods when I found this park and you see the skate ramp over there? That's when I start playing here. C'mon." Paige said while walking further to the park. Emily stayed still. Paige narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her over. "Come on, it's not scary as you think. I promise." Paige said reassuringly.

Emily seemed hesitant. "I'm not sure." Emily rubbed her neck nervously.

Paige rolled her eyes but smirked. She patted Emily's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. "Just stay close to me. I promise you no ghost around here, no wild animals, no any strange things. It just been abandoned and the wind here is perfect. So…..we better get started before it getting dark." Paige said in half mocking tone but still sound friendly.

"Okay." Emily said slowly.

Paige smiled and pulled her over to where the skate ramp was seated. Paige set down her backpack and grabbed the safety gear from it and handed it to Emily.

Emily scrunched her eyebrows. "What is this?"

Paige sighed and stood up in front of the tan girl. "They are safety gear. I don't want you get hurt or something, come on wear them." Paige extended her hand and offered the girl to take the safety fear.

"I don't know how to wear them, I guess."

Paige stroked her long bangs behind her ear and smirked at her friend. "You seriously don't know anything about this kind of thing, do you?"

Emily shook her head. Paige chuckled and gestured Emily to sit down while she put on the gear to Emily's knees and elbows. Paige grabbed her helmet and put it on slowly on Emily's head and intuitively brushed her palms on Emily's cheek which sent electric shock to both of the girls as soon as their skin made contact against each other.

"Okay, um….you all set." Paige said slowly; suddenly feel nervous throughout her body.

Emily smiled coyly. "Thanks." She said sincerely while slowly got up and steadied herself. "So, shall we start?"

"Sure." Paige slowly got back to her feet and tossed her board to the ground before she slowly stepped on it. "So….the point on skateboarding is how to keep your body steady while you step on it and…..um…." Paige slowly shoved her left leg to shove the board and then put her leg back on the skateboard while it slowly moved. Emily never took her eyes off of that sight. "You just need to shove your less dominant leg to the ground and pushed it backward or forward." She said as she slowly moved her board towards Emily's direction. "Try it now." Paige said while she got off from her board and gestured Emily to step on it.

Emily smiled nervously and hesitantly put her legs on the skateboard and did what Paige had said to her earlier. It seemed difficult at first to steady herself but she managed to pull it off and successfully not embarrassing herself. After struggling for the next 30 minutes, Emily finally mastered the very basic technique that Paige had taught her.

"Not bad." Paige commented while folded her arms in front of her chest.

Emily shoved the board from far in such a speed and stopped right in front of Paige in such a quick stop movement on her left leg. "Thanks, I had the best teacher." Emily complimented shyly.

"Nah, you are the fast learner." Paige smiled to her friend. "Want me to teach you a few techniques of styles?" She offered while walked closer to Emily.

"I just need to grab some water while you show them off to me." Emily chuckled while she got off the board and instantly stormed off near Paige's backpack and retrieve a bottle of water from it. Much to her relieved that the other girl brought some water with her and cursing herself because not to bring one.

"Okay, um….the next thing is how to jump on your skateboard. Actually, can you bring that flowerpot over there?" She said while pointing to a broken and flipped flowerpot.

"Okay." Emily went up and grabbed the pot and handed it to Paige. She looked curious with that. "What are you going to do with that?"

Paige smirked and put the pot down in the middle of the track. "See for yourself." She smirked playfully before rode the board to the other side only to have it turned around. She shoved the ground and come back with such a powerful speed, Emily can barely take her eyes off from that. Paige then put her weight on the board and ducked slightly before she jumped alongside the board and before Emily noticed it, Paige already landed perfectly and she continued to shove her board. Paige has just jumped that flowerpot.

She shoved her skateboard back where Emily was sitting and stared at her with full of joy and hope. "Well? What do you think? Are you ready to hit that?"

"Did you just jump at the flowerpot? Emily asked, still feeling awe at the sight of Paige play off on her skateboard.

"Maybe, you are the one who watch." She chuckled. "Come on Emily. Let's get you back on the training track." She smiled and helped Emily got up.

"I'm not sure I can do that." Emily said slowly.

"Tell you what, I taught a few of guys and girls back in Vegas and they didn't learn it from a single or two tries but at least you know how to do it." Paige said reassuringly as she handed Emily her board. "Let's get you back on track."

Emily hesitantly walked closer to Paige and swung her legs to the skateboard. She nervously was trying to copying Paige's style before she jumped off the flowerpot. She caught Paige smiling at her and showing a thumb up. Emily smiled back to her before push the skateboard, fast.

She prepared to jump and confidently putting all of her weight on her legs and bent down before finally she jump on the skateboard. Paige widened her eyes as she watched Emily flying above the flowerpot. Finally, Emily landed on the ground but not as good as she thought, she almost fell off the board.

Emily braced for impact and shut her eyes tightly, but she fell someone grabbed her and hold her protectively. She opened her eyes slowly and she found Paige's face only inches away from her, she stared at her worriedly.

"Emily, are you okay?" Paige asked, holding Emily's shoulders protectively.

"Huh? I—I'm….Fine." Emily stuttered.

Paige could swear that she heard herself gulp. Their faces only inches away and she could feel that her heart beating faster and faster every second near the girl in front of her. Emily stared at Paige's light brown eyes intensely, with their faces inches away she could feel that somehow Paige want to lean in and kiss her.

Their moment was ruined by a sound of gigantic thunder above them which startled both of them. Paige reluctantly let her hands off of Emily's shoulder and gazed at the now cloudy sky.

"Damn…..It's raining now." Paige mumbled.

Emily stared at the sky and then back to Paige. "We should get back. I don't want to be wet and damp right now." Emily said in a teasing tone.

"Okay, take off your gear and put it in my backpack." Paige said while gestured Emily to her backpack and she grabbed her board. "Hurry up!"

Emily wasted no time and hurry herself to took off the safety gear and put it in Paige's backpack. After that, she quickly ran to the other girl and nudged Paige to get out from that forest quickly.

The storm already found its way above the rosewood forest and it's about time before the rain start to pouring down. Emily and Paige ran quickly to get out of the woods, Emily didn't aware of the unevenness of the ground that she stepped on. Sure enough, seconds later, her right foot strikes the edge of a hole on the ground and she landed on her right hand and her right knee hit a hard root.

"Aw…" She exclaimed painfully.

Paige quickly looked back and widened her eyes as she looked the girl that laying on the ground trying to hold her pain. She quickly approached her and bent down to help her. "Hey, are you okay? Can yo move?"

Paige carefully lifted Emily, but the other girl just screamed in pain. "No! No! Just let me down, it's too hurt!"

Paige looked at the girl worriedly. "Damn, I shouldn't have told you to take off the safety gear. Let me take a look, I'm going to flip you slowly, alright?"

"Just don't make it painful." Emily said flatly, still in pain.

"I won't" Paige said firmly. Getting a nod in response, she carefully flipped Emily and checked the light bruise on her knee and her arm. "Looks like, it's not too bad but I don't want to risk for getting it worst, I'm going to carry you home." Paige said while she carefully squeezed Emily's bruise.

"Wait, what do you mean by carrying me home?" Emily scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Carrying you home in this case is carrying you on my back, Emily." Paige rolled her eyes.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like that I'm kidding?" Paige said firmly while pointing to her serious face.

Emily sighed. "I guess not."

Paige smirked and then turned around and gestured Emily to hold on to her shoulder. "Come on, no time for wet and damp, right?" Paige teased using the same tone as Emily before.

Emily let out a light chuckle and quickly jumped to Paige's back and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck. Paige grabbed Emily's legs and held it tightly. Emily inhaled deeply from Paige's hair, actually trying to struggle not to kiss the other girl skin right there while carrying her. Paige suddenly pushed the tip of her skateboard and swung her legs on it, taking Emily by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you home?" Paige narrowed her eyes and began to shove her board.

"Are you going to carry me on your back while you riding that?"

Paige nodded and looked up at the confused girl. "What?"

"Isn't that like, difficult or heavy?" Emily asked, concerned.

Paige pursed her lips and shook her head. "No."

Emily scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "You are weird." Emily said flatly.

Paige carefully shoved her skateboard and responded to the girl on her back. "Weird? What do you mean by that?"

"No offense but I just found you weird." Emily stated.

"How am I weird?" Paige demanded.

Emily exhaled. "Why are you feeling alright? Not everyone can do things like you Paige." Emily stated.

"Do things like me? What do you exactly mean?" She asked, confused by Emily's words.

"Don't you notice it? In your first day, I saw you holding that much books only with your left hand and you didn't even flinch about how heavy are those and then you do a cartwheel and saved me and yesterday you ran like a cheetah, you are gone 5 seconds after you enter the woods. That's not just usual, Paige." Emily explained.

"Who said that? My aunt always told me that it's all god entire acts. I don't want to believe it actually but it kinda made sense." Paige stated, getting a frown from Emily even she couldn't see it.

"Made sense? How is it even made sense?" Emily demanded.

Paige continued to shove her board while humming softly. "My aunt told me that there are few peoples who had been given gifts and she told me that me is one of them and then she sometimes didn't like it when I show it off to people, but I don't think you will notice it." Paige said while slightly glanced at the frowning girl.

Emily didn't answer, she was thinking hardly about Paige just said. She never thought something like that would happen to be true and she met somebody who has those abilities but she somehow didn't really believe it and thought all of that as a lie, a big fat lie.

"Where is your house?" Paige asked suddenly, snapping Emily back to reality.

"46 Serenity Lane, but uh…my mom was leaving for Texas this afternoon and I'm supposed to stay at Hanna's but I think she go out with her boyfriend." Emily said slowly.

"Well, I can't leave you alone obviously, what about your friends? Are they going out too this weekend?"

"Um….Spencer has a dinner at the country club and Aria Has a family night." Emily said slowly.

Paige sighed. "Alright, I think I should get you to my home, it is closer and I don't want to be wet either." Paige quickly pushed her skateboard harder as the drizzle start to drain out.

"I'm sorry Paige." Emily said slowly.

"Don't worry about it. My aunt is not home, so I guess I could drop you off later at Hanna's or maybe told her to come and pick you." Paige said while they finally arrived at the entrance of the woods and Paige made her way to her house.

"Okay, Thanks, Paige." Emily smiled behind the girl's neck.

Paige smirked. "No worries."

* * *

5 Minutes of super speeding skateboarding, they finally arrived at Paige's home. Paige carefully stepped off from her board, still carrying Emily on her back.

"Um….Em… Would you mind if I pick you here, for a minute? I need to grab my keys." Paige said nervously to the girl on her back.

"Sure, take your time." Emily said while Paige slowly put her down at her porch.

Paige quickly retrieved her keys from her pocket before she grabbed her skateboard and tossed it inside. She quickly carried Emily again but this time on the front. Emily felt completely surprised by Paige's action but she shut herself and thought that Paige was only trying to be nice and helpful for her.

Once they were inside, Paige carefully placed Emily on her couch. "I'm gonna grab some ice, and are you hungry?" Paige asked, feeling a little bit nervous at the last part.

"Yes, please. No, I'm not, thanks for the offer." Emily smiled to the girl.

Paige smiled back and disappeared to her kitchen and come back seconds later with a pack of ice and quickly put it on Emily' knee which getting a mumbled thank you from the other girl.

"I already texted Hanna and maybe she will pick me up in five minutes." Emily said while shoved her phone back to her jacket.

"Okay. You can stay here as long as you want." Paige smiled sweetly before got up and sat down at the opposite couch. "So, I guess that knee is not too bad and if you freeze it for at least 3 hours, it will be fine by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for carrying me Paige, you're awesome." Emily smirked.

"That's fine." Paige returned it with a goofy smirk of her own.

Five minutes later, Hanna finally arrived and scowled Emily for getting hurt and flirted with Paige a little bit which getting Emily to roll her eyes. Paige laughed with it and say their goodbye before Hanna drove off.

In the car, Hanna plastered a grin that made Emily frowned. "What's up with you?"

"When I watch you being carried by her, it's like I'm going to call Caleb and made him do the same for me!" Hanna exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Up yours, Han."

"Tell me about it!" She giggled.

Emily looked at her and rolled her eyes again but this time there is a smirk plastered on her face, indicates that she indeed happy with the way Paige treated her today. She promised that she never forget this day, forever.

* * *

**I know, I know... I'm rushing this. I don't have to do anything...so... there it is... By the way, wonder what Paige's aunt up to in Harrisburg? Me too. And what is Paige's assumption about her abilities are completely wrong? Wunnggg, that's the next chapter!**

**Leave a review Guys! Thanks for letting me know how much you like this story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry i've been MIA, I'm dealing eith some health issue right now but Finally! BIG REVEAL... HANG ON...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE... **

* * *

3 weeks after Emily had asked her to skateboard practice and had an accident with her ankle, Paige finally relieved that the tan girl didn't have serious injury on her leg. Those 3 weeks also the best for her because she showed up at swim practice and break the best record of Emily Fields. Although she didn't use all of her strength in the pool because her aunt told her to just relax and not throwing her anger on it. Strangely, she still always had been the first every practice which made every girl on the team envy of her.

Paige was grateful that the envy of her team didn't make them dislike her. Precisely they always talked to her asking for tips and personal advice. She did have a problem got along with them at first but with Emily on her side and always reassuring her that the team wants to be friends with her made Paige got along so fast with them. Even the coach impressed of her and always teasing her of being the anchor on the upcoming meets.

Not only just got along with the team but Paige also got along with Emily's friends and used to hang out with them sometimes. Even Hanna persuaded her to teach her Skateboard technique which Paige always hesitant to say yes. Emily sometimes teased Hanna about how she will always get sweaty and covered in dirt when she learned skateboarding and the blonde quickly shook her head in disgust which made the other girls laugh.

This afternoon, Paige was carrying her last period books on her left hand and walked quickly to her locker. She stopped herself from walking to her locker when she noticed Noel Kahn walked towards her direction and plastering a mischievous grin on his face. He carried his brand new skateboard on his right hand and smiled at it before turning his attention back at Paige.

"Hello McCullers, Up for a game?" He asked when he stood in front of Paige.

Paige frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I learned a few new techniques from the internet and I guess I could beat you now in the ramp." He grinned.

Paige smirked. "You just learned skateboarding like 2 weeks Kahn, there is no way you could beat me."

"Oh, we'll see about that. How about this, I buy you dinner for 3 days if I lose and you do whatever I want if I win?" He challenged.

"Are you serious right now? That's not fair! Buy me dinner for a week that's fair." Paige crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked.

Noel rolled his eyes. "Fine then, whatever. Meet me on the courtyard after you put your books. The teachers will be leaving early. So, we are free to use it and you don't have to worry about the ramp because I already brought it."

"Okay, see you later."

Noel smirked one last time before he ran to the courtyard. Paige was about to open her locker when Emily suddenly lean on the locker with a confused look on her face.

"What's up with you and Noel Kahn?" She said suddenly.

Paige jumped a little. "Jeez, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I'm just curious. Why Noel Kahn would bring his skateboard and ran to you. Did he up to something?" Emily asked.

Paige grabbed her skateboard and closed her locker before walked to the courtyard along with Emily. "He challenged me on a ramp style technique and I agreed."

Emily scrunched her eyebrows. "You shouldn't be! He must up to something if he challenged you like that!" Emily exclaimed.

Paige smirked. "I'm always up to a challenge. Besides the offer is worth it, if I win, he buys me dinner for a week and if he wins, I should do something for him."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Emily exclaimed and step in front of Paige. "If he wins, he will make you do something ridiculous or even gross!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Relax Em! He just learned skateboarding for 2 weeks, there is no way he could beat me."

"Paige…." Emily sighed. "He would do anything for a victory. I just don't want something happen to you." Emily said shyly.

Paige smiled and tapped Emily's shoulder lightly. "If he wins, then it's not a problem to me. Just relax and watch okay?"

Emily hesitantly nodded and looked at her friend worriedly. "Just, be careful, okay?"

"No worries." Paige winked and then they both continued walking to the courtyard.

When they arrived at the courtyard, Noel Kahn already set up the skate ramps and he stood there crossing his arms in front of his chest and throwing a smirk on Paige. Several students began to gather around behind Noel as Paige with her goofy smile approached him, followed by Emily behind.

"Well, looks like you got a company…" Noel said while he smirked at Emily who clinging at Paige side.

"Nope, she is not playing. It's just you and me." Paige stated and looked at the other boy firmly.

Emily stood there awkwardly while her hand still clinging to Paige left side and looked at her worriedly. Paige stared at and put a reassuring smile before slowly letting go of Emily's hand. "Relax just find a seat and watch." Paige winked.

Emily nodded slowly as she slowly took her hand off Paige and walked away from her to a nearby bench up on the stairs. Emily hugged her bag as she watched Paige put her skateboard down to the ground and tilted her head to the boy. "Who go first?"

"Me, the master needs to be saved for later, right?" He raised his eyebrows and asked the other students.

The other students humming in response and smirk at the skateboarder in front of them. _Except Emily who looked at them worriedly_.

Noel Kahn smirked before he began to push his skateboard towards a nearby ramp and began flipping on those. Paige stepped aside and observed the boy flipping on the skate ramp and doing some techniques that he learned. The other students gasped in awe as they continued to saw Noel playing on his skateboard. Paige couldn't help but admire the boy's performance, he definitely do a really good job on his own after she had taught him several techniques.

After like 5 minutes skateboarding, Noel slowly pushed her board near Emily and flashed her, a smug and somewhat mischievous grin to her before heading back to Paige. Emily narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _Noel Kahn definitely up to something_. Emily thought to herself.

"How am I doing master?" Noel asked once he had stopped his skateboard in front of Paige.

Paige tilted her head and smirked. "Not bad Kahn, I don't think I could beat you today." Paige threw her hand mockingly.

Noel smirked. "Come on Paige, I knew you can do better, right folks?" He asked the other students.

They cheered loudly and start cheering Paige's name. Paige shook her head and bit her lower lip before met Noel's eyes. Paige smirked and threw her skateboard in the ground and began pushing the board towards the ramp.

Paige did her best at flipping and using some of advance technique she already capable of doing it. Noel and the other students stared in awe as they realized that Paige's is way much better than Noel. Of course that Paige would win in this game but as she started to do a flip on a ramp near the bench, which Emily was seated, she saw the raven haired girl flashed a smile to her.

Paige confidently did a back flip on the last ramp and made her way back towards jaw-dropped Noel. She smirked and stopped her skateboard right in front of the boy. Everybody cheered her name and clapped their hands.

"I must say that I'm definitely underestimated you McCullers." Noel stated, clearly impressed with Paige's action.

"So, I still get that dinner for a week, right?"

Noel shook his head before gave in. "Fine…... I'll buy you whatever you want, just named it."

Paige put her index finger on her temple, pretending to be thinking before finally smirked at Noel. "Well, I want you to buy me a tenderloin steak and the barbeque sauce from the nice restaurant that you always said to me for tonight."

"Wait, what? That cost like 50 bucks!" He scoffed.

"You said that it's up to me. So….. Good luck, I'll be waiting for that food." Paige winked to the annoyed boy and walked away from the crowds who know were staring in amusement at Paige.

Emily jumped from the bench and quickly patted Paige on the shoulder as a smile crept on her face. "I guess I was wrong for concerning about you."

Paige grinned. "Told you, I'm a big ass at skateboard, besides I do really want a steak and he is like babbling about that restaurant. So, why not giving him a pain on his wallet?" Paige joked.

Emily chuckled and playfully pushed Paige's shoulder. "You're cruel."

"At least it's in a good way." Paige winked at Emily who made her lightly blushed on the cheek.

"Hold on a sec." Paige stopped while reaching for her phone which now buzzed on her pocket.

**Come straight home after school. There is something I need to talk to you.**

Paige Frowned before shoving back her phone to her pocket and turned her attention towards Emily. "I guess I should head home now. See you later?"

"You bet." Emily smiled shyly before waving to the other girl as she quickly rides her skateboard to the other direction.

* * *

Paige made her way home faster than she had expected. After her aunt had sent her that quick message, she wondered what kind of talk her aunt want to have with her. She grabbed her skateboard once she stepped to her porch and opened the door only to find her aunt sitting with a black grassy haired man with a suit in the living room. He looked like mid thirty with a beard on his chin that growing slightly and his green eyes plastered on Paige.

The man's eyes widened once he made contact with Paige's. Paige felt a little bit uneasiness as she made her way past towards her aunt. "Hey Auntie" Paige greeted while pecked her aunt's cheek.

Paige's aunt smiled warmly before she touched Paige lightly on her shoulder. "Paige honey, why don't you sit down for a while?"

Paige glanced at her aunt and then to the man before she sat down on one of the couch. "Umm, I didn't mean to sound rude, but what kind of talk we are having here and is it involving this man?" Paige asked.

Paige's aunt sighed heavily and stared straight to the man's eyes. "Why don't you explain it to her now?"

Paige turned her attention to the man as he trying to steady himself. His lips trembling as he began to spoke. "Paige…..My name is…..Stephan Jeremy…..I was your father servant back at the research institute when before you were born." He stated slowly, his voice thick of Spanish accent. Paige's eyes narrowed a bit at the man but she stayed quiet to let the man continue.

"The reason I'm here right now because…You must be wondering why you kept moving from town to town since you were 11, Isn't it?" He asked.

Paige nodded slowly. "Do you the one who always talked to my aunt on the phone?"

He nodded and brought his hands on his thighs. "Yeah, I'm the one who always told your aunt to move."

"Why?" Paige wondered, although her tone wasn't demanding at all.

"I'll explain everything but promise me you won't cut it half through and don't freak out. If you are confuse about this then just save it for later, okay?" He asked, his tone slightly concern.

"Okay." Paige answered.

He sighed heavily before stared at both Paige and her aunt. "Do you always wondering why do you can do such a thing in one try and people are thinking that a bit unusual?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what my aunt always told me every time we moved. It's always because I did something unusual." Paige stated.

"It might be a little out of your human logical but it did happen and it's not because you were born with it but it because of your parent's work." He said slowly.

Paige eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? My parents are contractors not a scientist." She denied defensively.

"That's when I lied to you, sweetheart." Paige's aunt spoke up. "I should have been honest with you from the start, but it's still not safe for me to tell you that."

Paige stared at the people in her living room in confusion. "Do you mean that my parents actually not contractors at that institute? And what do you mean that it has to do with my parent's work?"

Stephan sighed and stared sympathetically at Paige. "No, your dad was a scientist. A brilliant one actually and your mother was his secretary. There is this project that he had been working on when your mom was pregnant with you and you were about to be born. Your father had been enthusiastic about working on it for a while until he found out the truth about that project." He said slowly.

"Why it has to be a lie?" Paige asked, still confused with the situation.

"That's the next part…"

* * *

_**Texas Research Facilities, 17 Years Ago**_

_Nick McCullers busily flipping through the pages that he had been holding while he is desperately walking towards his lab on the basement of the facilities. His face looked angry and upset as he tightly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as anger began to build inside him._

_Once he reached his lab, he took out his pass card and stormed in his lab quickly and approached his wife and his servant on the corner of the room._

_Nick furiously slammed the papers on his desk while he roughly slammed his hands on numerous pillars. "Damn it! We've been tricked." He hissed._

"_What's the matter professor?" Stephan who still looked like 20 year old boy whom just out of college obviously shocked by the time his boss stormed to the lab furiously._

_Nick turned his attention towards the boy and his wife who looking at him worriedly. "This project is for the military. We've been tricked." He said angrily._

"_What's wrong with it?" Stephan asked innocently._

_Nick rubbed his temple trying to calm himself down before answered Stephan's question. "Steph, this is project is about a human cure serum. Every disease and every injury could be healed once this serum is part of your body. The board told me that this serum could do a lot of good if we could make it and distribute it to every country which I successfully did."_

"_You were happy about it, Nick. What changed?" Nick's wife asked._

"_That's the problem Erica. I was happy before this…" He pointed to the papers on his desk. "The military secretly funding this project, I thought at first it's for the injured soldier but the commander came here and talked to me and said that he wants to inject all of the soldiers with it so they can't be hurt and they can drop a war anywhere they wanted."_

"_What?!" Stephan exclaimed. His eyes widened instantly, followed by Erica who covered her mouth in shock._

"_That's exactly my reaction. I quickly refused it but they threatened me and gave me 24 Hours to sign the contract or worst, they'll force me to do it." Nick shook his head desperately._

_Stephan walked to Nick's desk and read the papers before he stared up firmly and come up with a conclusion. "Professor, the serum isn't ready for human trial yet, right?"_

_Nick looked up at his servant and nodded. "Yes. Why? Do you found any idea where I could get away with this?"_

"_It might be not a best idea I could give but there is still one piece missing on the formula before it can get to the trials and we can use it as an opportunity so they won't take the serum from you."_

"_What is that?" He quickly got up from his seat and walked towards the boy._

"_The human DNA, It's still blank. We have to fill it if we want to use it."_

_Nick sighed. "If we do, they will take it away from me and I don't want my work to be the reason that the military starting war with other countries. Also, I don't want to give up on my work either."_

_Paige's mom put her hand on Nick's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Do what you have to do…."_

_The professor shut his eyes tightly before finally he let out a desperate sigh. He looked up at his wife and then at the boy in front of him. "We are using my DNA." He said firmly._

"_What?" Stephan frowned. "Are you sure that's compatible with yours? I mean, what's the benefit if we do that?"_

"_I'm only 76% sure it's compatible with mine. I do a lot of experiments and it turns out most of them turning pretty well on my DNA, some of them don't." Nick explained._

"_What is it that against your DNA?" His wife asked._

"_If I inject myself with the serum, I could heal myself and maybe gain some strength from it but it would affect one of my organs and I don't know which one is it. As for the benefit, this serum could do a lot of power than just healing which is why I kept this under my wings as deep as possible so the board doesn't know anything about it."_

"_Let me get this straight…." The boy hovered his hands and stared right ahead to his boss. "This serum technically not the same serum that you're planning to make from the beginning and you said that the board didn't know full of your work. My question is; what the hell are you trying to make?" He snapped._

_Nick looked daggers at his servant as he stepped forward. "They offered me 50 million dollars for the curing serum and they know that I can make the serum stronger for them so they promised to make it double if it success and before you accuse me, yeah, I lied to you. But I didn't tell the whole truth to them and that's what made me confused!" He snapped._

"_Stop! Both of you!" Erica yelled. She stared at the two men in front of her and sighed heavily. "It won't get any better." She stated before turning her attention towards her husband. "Nick, I could only say that you do the best. The consequences are heavy and we might need to sacrifice if you made the wrong choice. So, think clearly…"_

"_There are 3 only possible options left." Nick stated and looked at his wife and his assistant. "One, I signed the form and let them took over my work as their bio weapon. Two, I can use my DNA in that serum so when it will be the time to human trials we just need to run away and kept that as a secret and nobody will use it until they found out the truth. Three, we should burn these labs down and took some of the serum with us and run away. They already gave me 20 million as the beginning funding and I have it all in my bank account."_

"_We should consider option 2 and 3. I don't want to get involved as the one who helped creating a massacre serum." Stephan stated coldly._

"_Neither do I." Erica said shortly._

"_I know you both would say that. I know I'm too stubborn about keeping my work alive but that's what my family do and maybe little girl inside there will be as stubborn as his father will be." He said while approaching his wife and rubbed her tummy slowly._

_Erica McCullers put her hand on top of his husband and stroked it gently. "We are going to make it right, we just need a plan."_

"_I know." Nick said simply._

"_So, what's your plan now?" Stephan asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Nick clenched his fists before looked up and spoke firmly. "Take my DNA, we only has 8 hours to do it right away, we destroy everything here and we could go after midnight. Burn down all of the formula. Erica, you book a flight to Nebraska, now."_

_Erica McCullers quickly nodded and fled to her desk while Nick and Stephan stormed to the lab and began to gather all of the necessary stuff. The younger Stephan put on his password and began deleting all of the data in his computer. Nick roughly torn his papers and put on a fire to burn it. The younger boy put his boss DNA on his serum and proceed it to compete and it took 6 hours to make it complete._

_4 Hours has passed and yet they still burn everything down in the lab. Nick McCullers had managed to burn all of his works. They had booked a flight to leave as soon as they finished trashing that place but nothing always come smoothly. _

_The computer ringed and then appeared a signal alert of blocked access. Stephan quickly looked up and started to panic._

"_Bad news, they know we are deleting all of the data." Stephan stated._

"_About time….." Nick said coldly. "How long the serum will be ready? At least we got most of it burned."_

"_It's only about a half an hour._

"_Nick…" Erica screamed suddenly._

_The Professor quickly looked up and noticed that her wife's water just broke and began to make a leak around her._

"_Erica!" Nick quickly stormed to his wife and holding her tight. "Stephan! Help me!" He shouted._

_The young boy quickly ran up to his boss' side and helped him lay his wife on a table in that room. Stephan quickly ran to search some towel and water while Nick remained on his wife's side and hold her hand tightly._

"_You're going to be okay. You and my daughter are strong. We just have to pull this and we can get out of here. Okay?" He said reassuringly._

_Erica nodded firmly while trying to ignore the pain that come from her belly._

_A minute later Stephan came back with the supplies that they need and the men in that room began to perform a manual labor themselves as it is very dangerous for them to go out that time._

"_I'm going to tell you to push and when I do, you push hard, okay? Stephan, hold her hand!" The professor moved to help his wife while the boy firmly gripped Erica's hand._

"_1…..2…3….. Push!" He shouted._

_Erica hardly pushed the baby inside her repeatedly. Her scream filled the room as her hand gripped Stephan's hardly. The McCullers man trying so hard to pull his daughter from his wife and kept telling her to push it harder, Stephan watched in horror as he realized that the woman almost passed out but the baby hadn't come out yet._

"_Erica, come on! You can do this!" Nick shouted to his wife._

_Erica took a deep breath before she finally let out the hardest push that she could make as long as the loudest scream she ever made._

_After that, the professor grinning and held out the baby on his arms as a few tears began to welling on his eyes. "We did it."_

_The woman McCullers cried in joy as her husband walked up beside her and handed the baby to her. She took it gently and laid it on her chest. "She is beautiful." She stated weakly._

"_Yeah, she is." The man McCullers smiled._

"_Congrats Boss!" Stephan exclaimed._

_Suddenly the alarm on the laboratory rang loudly signaling that someone had breached into the basement._

"_Shit!" Stephan exclaimed as he ran up to the surveillance camera._

_He quickly looked a few men armed with guns walked towards their direction. "They're coming!"_

_As Nick began to spoke the device that produced his serum stopped. Signaling that the serum is ready. "I think I have another idea but this is going to be crazy." He said quickly as he ran to the device and grabbed the serum._

_Nick McCullers prepared a syringe and filled it with his serum and walked up to Stephan. "Boy, listen to me. I want you to take my daughter away to Nebraska to my sister, Anna. Take the suitcase on the bottom of my drawer in the mansion and bring it with you. There are moneys and everything. I don't want my daughter get involved with this."_

"_Okay, I understand but what that serum for?" Stephan asked as he noticed the professor ready to inject._

_The professor stared at the boy and then to his wife and finally to his daughter. "I'm sorry Erica. Our daughter is the one who must continue my work." He said as he walked up to his family._

"_What are you talking about?" Erica asked as she kept holding Paige tightly._

"_We don't have a choice. We must sacrifice ourselves and let her live in peace." Nick said quickly before brought the syringe to Paige's left arm and inject her quickly._

_Erica and Stephan's eyes widened in shock as they watched the professor's action. "Are you crazy?!" They both exclaimed._

"_Maybe, but this serum won't affect anything on her until she's older and when she does. I want you to take responsibility of her." The professor said to Stephan as he walked forward the boy. "Do not let the military find her. Do whatever you can to protect her and Anna, no matter what the cost. I have to keep her alive in order to save mine. Gave her the property in my suitcase once you explain all of this to her, it will help her understand her father's work." Nick said firmly to his assistant._

"_Okay, I'll do it." Stephan said hesitantly but firm._

_The professor nodded as he walked back to his wife and his daughter. "Erica, I'm sorry but this is at least that I could do. I'm sorry little girl. Daddy and mommy maybe won't be there with you when you grow up but I promise you, you can go through it. You got your dad's head, okay?" He said as a few tears escaped his eyes._

"_Nick…..." Erica's eyes watered as well as she slowly let her daughter go of her hands._

_Nick carried his daughter to Stephan and handed her to him. "Take her and go now. Take the service tunnel. They won't know you were here."_

"_Are you sure?" The boy asked, his eyes started to water as well._

_Nick nodded firmly. "Go now." _

_Stephan watched the two parents battled with their sadness as he slowly walked away from them to the service tunnel. Nick turned his head to the boy and called him for the last time. "Stephan!"_

_The boy turned around and met his boss eyes for the last time. "Name her Paige McCullers."_

_Stephan nodded slowly before he continued to make his way out through the tunnel._

_10 seconds after Stephan made his way out, the laboratory door opened and revealing 5 men dressed in suits and all of them armed. They stared straight to Nick McCullers coldly. "We know you're going to run away. There is no way you could do that."_

"_Commander Spangler with due respect, I will not continue the project." He said firmly._

"_We are funding your project for so long Nick. You can't back up and either you sign it or we could take everything from you." The commander said coldly._

"_I rather die." _

"_That's the final decision and we both know that there is something that you cover from us and that's why we can't kill you."_

_Nick smirked. "There is no way I would join you."_

"_How about you Erica? Still stood up for him?" The commander turned his attention toward the woman who was sitting on the table with worried eyes. "Time's running out Nick."_

_Nick glanced at his wife before he walked towards her and grabbed the pocket of his jacket by the desk. He nodded at his wife before took out a gun and started to shoot the men in that room. The five armed men quickly startled and before they realized that 3 of them are down and Nick McCullers almost made his escape._

"_Don't let him go!" The commander shouted, almost frustrated as his leg bleeding. Furiously he shot them. "Kill them already!"_

_The two men who still standing aimed clearly at the professor and his wife on the back and shot them right away. The two people slowly collapsed to the ground as their blood spread on their clothes. Nick looked on his wife for the last time and mouthed "I'm sorry" before he finally close his eyes forever._

* * *

Paige eyes watered wildly as she cried throughout Stephan's story. She shook her head mildly as the man finished his story.

"Paige…I know this is hard for you but that's the truth." Stephan said slowly.

"My dad sacrificed himself and put me as his next generation and there are people out there looking for me. That's what are you telling, right?" Paige asked hoarsely, her voice sounded so irritated.

Stephan nodded. His gazed dropped to the floor.

"How ironic." Paige chuckled sarcastically.

"I just want to come here and tell you that you're a special person Paige. No matter what your dad's do and I came here to bring his will from that suitcase that I told you about." He pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Paige. "Read it when you can."

Paige grabbed the paper slowly, her hand trembling as she grabbed it. "I think I'm gonna need some me time right now. This is just too much." Paige shook her head as she grabbed her skateboard and stormed out of her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for late update, i just swamped with so many homeworks and barely rested.. So here is chapter 6.. Hold tight soldier! The journey just begun!**

* * *

Paige found herself laying on the ground, her expression was unreadable and her hands gripped tightly on her skateboard. She replayed the conversation earlier on her head, h_er dad wanted her to continue his work_.

"What the hell is this mean?" She mumbled to herself for the hundred times.

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, feeling cold air of the forest against her lungs and forced herself to get up from her position. Paige stroked the grass around her and moved herself to hug her knee and rested her chin above them.

Paige knew she would need someone to talk to and she couldn't come home tonight. Once again she sighed deeply and stared at the bright red and orange sky of the Rosewood. It is actually a beautiful day but it is not anymore according to the brunette haired girl. She shook her head slightly before got up and began to walk deeper to the forest, still gripping her skateboard firmly.

Paige face was bright red from holding anger, sadness and confusion. She quicken her steps like she was about to run. Her eyes wandering around on the thick leaves around her, slightly observed the high trees that scattered around the forest. Suddenly she stopped her tracks once her eyes caught something in sight.

It was a treehouse. The walls were made by numerous branches that bundled together perfectly. There is a small blue hammock that hanged to the walls. The stairs were made by a metal that pinned up to the stem of the tree. Paige glanced around; she didn't think that anyone could ever stay at this forest. Paige slung her skateboard on her back and slowly walked to the treehouse and climbed the stairs carefully. Once she reached the treehouse, she noticed an unopened box of protein bar laying across the hammock. She had to admit that her stomach already grumbled and she needed to eat right now but maybe someone needed it in case they come back.

_Screw it_

Paige opened the box and quickly grabbed 3 of the protein bars and ate it quickly. Once she finished eating, she put the encasement on the corner of the treehouse. She put her skateboard down before climbed to the hammock. She sighed deeply, smelling the fresh air of the forest. It was about to be a peace evening for her when her phone vibrates on her pocket. Paige quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. _Aunt Anna_.

Paige stared at her cellphone long enough until the screen went off. Suddenly, the phone went on again and showed the same ID calling her. Paige shook her head as she trying to hold back tears on her eyes. She quickly rejected the call and turn off her phone before shoving it back to her pocket. She slammed her eyes shut as she pulled her jacket tighter to prevent the cold air. Paige put aside all of her problems when she trying to calm her breathing down and slowly drifted to peaceful sleep.

* * *

The Third period bell rang loudly; the students quickly gather their belongings and get out of the class as fast as hurricane. Emily glanced around the classroom, looking for a certain someone that supposed to be there with her right now. Emily sighed as she put all of her books and throw it all at her backpack and walked out of the classroom.

"Miss Fields, may I have a word with you?"

Emily turned around to her teacher and slowly approached him, a bald man with thick white mustache and wearing a blue stripped white T-shirt and long pants. "Yes Mr. Paul?"

The old teacher rubbed his chin while his other hand grabbed a file from his desk. "I noticed that Ms. McCullers indeed absent today and you know that I don't like it when students didn't show up at my class for an unknown reason." He said firmly.

Emily nodded slowly. Her teacher opened the file and pulled two pieces of paper and handed it to Emily.

"I want you to give her these and tell her that this assignment due on Wednesday." He stated firmly.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure she will get it." Emily said slowly.

The teacher nodded "Now you can leave."

Emily mumbled a thank you before get out from her calculus class. She glanced at the papers and noticed that it was the test for a sophomore not for a freshman. She just about a second away from turning back to exchange the papers in case the teacher handed her the wrong paper when she noticed that there is a writing on the corner of the last paper that written 'Paige McCullers first warning.'

Emily gulped slowly, the teacher couldn't be get extremely pissed at her while what she did was only skip one class and punish her by giving a sophomore test. She took out her phone and dialed the girl's number but it only reached her voicemail. She did it numerous times until she practically lashed at her phone when Spencer appeared beside her.

"Wow Em, what your phone had done to you?" Spencer asked.

Emily huffed. "Paige won't answer my calls when she had the whole calculus class skipped and the teacher gave her a sophomore test."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "A sophomore calculus test? Let me see." Spencer practically pried the paper from Emily and scanned it intensely.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Found some interesting things?" She asked, sarcasm drawing in her voice.

Spencer's face lit up a little. "Hey Em, why don't you call Paige and let her know that I'm borrowing this test or maybe copy it later."

Emily crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Seriously?"

"What? Look Em, maybe I could help her, it is way too difficult for a freshman."

"Yeah, I know nerd like you could do that. "Emily rolled her eyes. "Alright, but give it back to me. Paige at least needs to see that."

Spencer smirked and quickly retreats to her next class.

Emily sighed and trying to call Paige again and it only lead to her voicemail. Emily decided to stop calling for a while and have a positive thinking. _Maybe Paige has something going on right now, _but Emily quickly quirked her eyebrows. _If something going on, she could have been called the school, right?_

A thought crossed Emily's mind. She glanced around to make sure no one is watching. When she was sure that there isn't anyone watching her, she quickly walked to her locker and put her things there before grabbing her car keys and walked unsuspiciously outside.

* * *

Emily anxiously waited in front of the wooden door after she knocked it. She was about to knock again when the door opened slowly and revealing a gray-haired woman with a watery eyes staring at Emily.

Emily gulped nervously, almost losing her voice but she quickly recovered herself. "Umm, excuse me. I'm Emily Fields, a friend of Paige from school."

The woman frowned. "The girl from the swim team?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm here to tell Paige about the homework that she got today."

The frown on Paige's aunt deepened. "She didn't come to school today?"

Emily pursed her lips and slightly frowned in confusion. "No, ma'am, that's why I'm here."

The woman quickly wiped a tear that streaming down from her eyes as she stay to hold her sobs.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?" Emily asked when she noticed that Paige's aunt wiped her tears.

"Paige didn't come home since last night and I can't get in touch with her and I'm just assuming that she would go to school but….you're here telling me that she didn't….I don't know where she is." Paige's aunt said before she break down crying.

Emily's eyes widened before her instinct told her to lean forward and hugged Paige's aunt.

"She hasn't come home since yesterday…It's a family problem…." She said weakly.

Emily rubbed the woman back gently until an idea clicked on her mind. "I'll try to stop by to her usual place."

Paige's aunt pulled back and met Emily's eyes. "Did she have a private place here?"

"Yeah, it's her hangout place when she is usually skateboarding. There is a pretty big chance that she is there." Emily said reassuringly.

"I'll come with you." Paige's aunt said hurriedly before walk back to her house but stopped by a grip on her wrist.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you said it was a family problem…I just don't think your present would make Paige….." Emily said, hesitated.

Paige's aunt quickly understood what Emily trying to say. "Oh." Although she is a little disappointed but Emily's opinion is true and considering the circumstances, Paige maybe doesn't want to see her for a while. "But, can you please make a house call if you found her?"

"Don't worry, I will." Emily smiled reassuringly.

Paige's aunt smiled and squeezed Emily's hand lightly. Emily smiled once more before walked back to her car. Paige's aunt still stared at her with worried eyes, hoping that Emily could find her niece no matter what.

5 minutes after super-fast driving, Emily found herself walking down alone in the forest, hoping to spot a glimpse of Paige. Cold air of Rosewood clearly making it harder to find Paige, a thought of concern crossed on Emily's mind. _Is Paige okay after a night alone?_

Emily find it difficult to stay away from home even it's only for a day without people that she didn't know and now Paige is alone. Emily decided to run to her destination as fast as possible, she hugged herself so tightly until she can feel her hands almost touch each other on her back. Emily's eyes wandered around, looking for a sign of a beauty girl among the trees. Emily stopped her tracks when she reached her destination but only met with an empty spot and no sign of a living there.

Emily feel a Goosebumps on her nape, she never get used to this place whenever she was alone. She was just about to turn around when something caught her eyes. There is a piece of red clothing that she clearly familiar with, Emily slowly approaching the cloth and picking it up gently. She noticed it from Paige's handmade vest from her aunt that she always wore.

_She was here._ Emily thought.

Emily ran deeper to the forest and clearly hoping that Paige was somewhere in the woods. After 3 minutes of running, she noticed that she is already deep in the woods; a fear came to her mind. What if she lost here?

Emily's breathe still unsteady and that thought didn't help her at all. She was about to lose hope when she noticed a track of small tires going through the same direction as her. She ducked and observed it slightly until she noticed that it was indeed a skateboard tire track.

Without a second thought about losing on the woods, Emily quickly ran following the tire track as fast as before, not caring about her unsteady breathing that became desperate for more air.

Her tracks stopped as she spotted someone that she clearly looking for. Her brunette locks that hung loosely and her torn shirt that now being used as a mop to wipe her dirty face and the precious skateboard on her hand. That girl looked up and saw Emily staring at her, she didn't know what look is it, Happy, mad, anger?

* * *

_8 Hours Earlier_

_Paige woke up as she heard birds singing happily on the tree outside. She rubbed her eyes slowly as she lifted her head from the hammock she currently sleeping at. She stretched her hands before climbing out from the hammock. Her stomach grumbled furiously and she groaned in response. _

_Paige glanced around the tree house and spotted the box of protein bars that still sitting there on the floor. Paige walked to the box and retrieved the last 3 bars from the box and quickly ate it. Fair enough that she didn't need to eat anything else as her stomach stop grumbling as soon as she finished her last protein bar. _

_She inhaled the fresh air around her, that's when she noticed a strange smell. She quickly laughed when she realized that the smell had come for her. She remembered the last time she took a bath was yesterday morning, that's why she smelled like a dead rat right now. Paige shook her head as she grabbed her skateboard and get down from the tree. She quickly headed to the lake where she usually throwing rocks in there._

_After about 10 minutes skateboarding and walking, she found herself naked and submerged under water. Her clothes piled on the edge of the lake. Paige quickly surfaced after like 3 minutes holding her breath under water. She breathed heavily as she swam to the edge of the lake and pulling herself out. She quickly pulled on her trousers and a new shirt from her backpack. She noticed that her hair is wet as newly washed clothes and there isn't any towel there. Paige sighed and grabbed her vest to towel dried her hair._

_Paige put her rest of clothes on her backpack before heading back to the treehouse. She could tell that it's already after 9 and she quickly remembered school and calculus on her third period._

"_Oh shit." She mumbled. Paige almost walked to the entrance of the forest but she thought that her books are at home and she didn't want to come home now. Paige sighed, she clearly have to skip school today._

_Paige decided to walk back to the treehouse, she have a thought about what might her father inject to her may work on her now. Well that's clearly a stupid thought to think since it's already have work on her. Paige suddenly stopped her steps. She dropped her backpack and her skateboard before looking straight to the tall trees in front of her. Paige took a deep breath before ran as fast as hurricane through one of the trees and jump a few feet away from the trees and opened her arms as her feet flying in front of her body and quickly landed on the stem of the tree with her left hand hugging the left side of the tree._

_Paige breathed quickly as she realized that she was like hovering 9 feet above the tree, only this time, she had her feet and her left hand leaning on the tree. Paige admired her new position on the tree. Paige looked up and decided to climb higher to a branch that formed a canopy to the forest. Once her feet landed on the branch, she quickly spotted a nearer branch on the other tree that as high as the one she currently stepping at._

_Paige took a deep breath before she jumped from the branch to the other branch and landed with her hands and her legs both hugging the branch tightly. She opened her eyes slowly until she finally realized that her position is not beneficial for her and she could fall any second. _

_But her body reflexes quickly responded before she thought anything. Her right hand gripped the end of the branch and with one quick movement; she used her strength to throw herself up and she landed by standing on her feet on the big branch._

_Paige gasped in surprise as she landed perfectly on her feet and smirked to herself. She looked down and noticed it still as high as before. Paige gulped nervously, Should she jump?_

_Paige decided to throw her nervousness aside and jumped from the branch. She closed her eyes as she stretched her feet for landing, before she even realized, she already landed perfectly on the ground._

_Her eyes flutter open and her breath still quick from the rush of adrenaline. Although she still breathing heavily, she laughed and threw her fist to the air and shouted a victory word. Paige decided to try that again on another tree on the woods, she kept doing it over and over until she didn't realize the heating of the sun that already reached the maximum heat indicating that is already mid-day. _

_When her she breathed more heavily than ever, she decided that it is the time for stop since her body ached and her new shirt that she already changed full of sweats. Paige chuckled lightly, maybe it's not a bad idea that her father injected her with that serum. She could really use the power for something useful, but she realized that there are great responsibilities that come among them._

_Paige took her shirt off and washed her body with the water from the lake again and she decided that she won't do anything involving sweats anymore because she only have one last shirt to wear for today. After she lifted the shirt up to her body, Paige quickly washed the shirt she wore before along with her vest on the lake. She felt so grateful to bring a soap that she used for shower after swimming, so she didn't have to wear smelly clothes for tomorrow. _

_Once Paige was done washing her clothes, she brought it along with her to the tree house and hung it on the branch near the stairs to the tree house. Paige thought of getting some food because she could sense that her stomach about to grumble sooner or later. She decided to look for fruits or anything that she could eat in the forest._

_Paige brought her skateboard along with her and began skating to the surrounding area. She finally found an apple tree that standing in the middle of grasses near the other side of the field she used for skateboarding. She quickly climb the tree once she reached the branch, she straddled on it and pick one of the apples that seemed already ripe. She took a bite and felt the sugar rushing through her mouth, she really needed that. Especially after the exhausting workout that she just did. She ate the first apple quickly before grabbing another and other until there are only 5 apples left that not currently ripe. Paige's stomach was full and she thought it's already time to get down and get back to the tree house._

_When Paige landed she didn't noticed a rock under her skateboard. So, when she began to shove it, the tire stuck and she fall forward. Fortunately, her reflexes made her hands dropped first before her face, so the pain is less hurting. _

_Paige groaned and get up slowly. Her face covered in dirt and so does her hands. She carefully wiped her dirty face with her shirt and began walking instead of skateboarding. She kept walking until she reached the treehouse and there is someone waiting for her there._

* * *

Emily's eyebrows knitted together when she spotted Paige wiped her face. She took a step closer and closer to the face that she currently looking for.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Paige frowned

Emily didn't speak, instead she took a step closer and closer to Paige, until Paige widened her eyes after she realized what was going to happen.

* * *

**Leave A Review please.. I wanna know what you think.. Thanks for sticking with me**


End file.
